Baby Brother Blues
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: Nosedive finds out first hand what school is like during his first week of kindergarden. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Baby Brother Blues

By Silver Elf Child

A/N: I wrote this story a very long time ago and had it all ready to be posted, then my computer did the unthinkable. It ate the file. So after posting more stories and totally forgetting about this one, I decided to attempt another go at this story. But I'm glad the computer ate the original file. This version of the story turned out a lot better then the first or second drafts. Though there are some spots that are a little shaky. Please read, enjoy and live life to the fullest. Any and all constructive criticism is welcome and desired. Thanks. *winks*

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks. I own Josh, Rita, Mrs. Haws, Mrs. Duckers, Randy, Leila, Anna, George, Jane, and Henry. God owns, correction, I am His.

The hotdogs and steaks sizzled on the grill. The soft breeze lifted the sweet smell of flesh cooking and charcoal burning past the picnic table and off towards the playground where Canard, Wildwing and Nosedive were playing. 

"How are they coming George?" Henry Thunderbeak asked.

"Almost done, Henry, Anna dear can you call the boys."

"Yes dear. Wildwing! Nosedive! Canard! Dinners ready!"

The three boys continued to play a game they had just made up, shark. The rules were simple, one, don't get tagged. And two, you can't touch the water (tanbark). If you were it, you couldn't go on dry land (playground set), but you could climb on things to catch you prey. Wildwing and Nosedive were running away from Canard, who was it. Canard jumped up and climbed on the side of the jungle gym and grabbed Nosedive's ankle. "You're it!"

"Aw man, no fair."

"I didn't cheat, Nosedive."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Not."

"Too."

"See I told you, you cheated," Nosedive said folding his arms across his chest and sticking his beak into the air with a curt nod.

"Ahh, shut up, Nosedive, your it."

Wildwing looked at the two and shook his head. He couldn't believe that they were fighting over something so stupid as who was it'.

"Boys did you hear me?" Anna Flashblade asked looking down at them.

"Hi Mamma," Nosedive said cheerfully. "Canard's cheating."

"I am not!"  


"That's nice dear, its time for dinner, let's go get cleaned up."

Nosedive jumped off the platform he was standing on and ran to his mother, who was holding her hand out to him. He took her hand, chattering incessantly as they walked back into the house. Wildwing jumped off the jungle gym, landing next to Canard. 

"Your brother's a brat."

"No he isn't, Canard," Wildwing laughed. "He just doesn't like being it."

"Why not," Canard grinned. "That way we can goof off, because he can't catch us."

"That's why he doesn't like being it."

"Oh you're no fun."

Wildwing smiled at his best friend. "Race you."

"You're on!"

The two raced towards the house, battling for position. The two smacked into the wall at the same time and fought to get into the house to wash up. They ran into Nosedive, who was splashing water in the bathroom sink. Wildwing quenched his brother's shower' and helped Nosedive dry his hands. Wing led Dive by his hand back outside to the picnic table, where his and Canard's parents were setting up the dinner. Wing and Canard sat next to each other, with Dive across from them. Anna Flashblade sat between her husband and Nosedive and across from Jane Thunderbeak. Henry Thunderbeak sat at the head of the table with George to his left and his wife, Jane, to his right.

The meal consisted of hot dogs for the kids and steaks for the adults. The side dishes included potato salad, macaroni salad, garden and fruit salad, corn on the cob, green beans, coleslaw, wheat rolls, and green Jell-O. The two families shared ice tea and grape juice to drink. 

"This was a great idea Anna," Jane exclaimed as she filled her plate.

"Yes Anna," Henry agreed.

"Well, I just wanted the boys last weekend before school started to be fun."

"As it should be," George remarked. "But don't you think they had enough fun this summer?"

"Yes, but starting Monday, Nosedive will be off to school as well, and I'm going back to work."

"Anna, that's wonderful!"

The adults continued to talk about jobs, upcoming school events and sport activities for the children. Wildwing and Canard ignored the conversation and gorged themselves on the enormous amount of food set before them. As their bellies began to fill they slowed their meal and talked about hockey, the only thing they ever talked about. Nosedive tried to get Wing's attention, but his older brother was too involved in his private conversation to notice the wanna be tag along. Dive frowned, but his dismay was quickly quenched as he whipped out his favorite action figure and began to play with the food and Duck Man'. Wildwing heard Nosedive giggle as he made squishing noises. He looked up to find Nosedive marching Duck Man' across his potato salad to attack the evil Hot Dog Man with a Macaroni noodle on his head, representing a hat.

"Nosedive," Wing whispered. "You're not suppose to bring your toys to the table."

"So."

"Put it away before Mom and Dad see you. And stop playing with your food."

"I don't wanna."

"Nosedive!"

"But Wing"

Wildwing reached across the table and seized the food-encrusted figure from his younger brother. "Eat your corn."

"Yeah Nosedive, eat your corn," Canard insisted.

Dive watched his brother in disbelief as he went back to his conversation, without batting an eye at his brother's distress. Dive pouted, hoping the action would gain sympathy from Wing, but it did not phase him. Dive looked to his mother, hoping she would help him, but she too was involved in gossip. Nosedive looked back at his plate and growled at the food that had only been touched as an entertainment device, not nourishment. An idea sprang forth into his tiny head and an impish grin darted across his features. He quickly hid the smile, not wanting his intended targets to become wary of the impeding assault. Dive slid from his bench and grabbed his spoon. Climbing back onto the bench, sitting on his knees, Dive lifted his catapult' loaded with ammo and released an onslaught of gooey gunk at Canard. Canard jumped with surprise as cold potato and macaroni salad slapped him in the face. In his flabbergasted state he was unable to respond quickly enough to kill the little imp, but Wing was fast enough to catch Dive's arm before he slid off the bench. "Stop it Dive!"

Dive fought to free himself, but Wing released him with a little push. Dive turned to inspect the damage he had inflicted to the enemy lines. Both Canard and Wing glared at him from across the table. He tried to give the pair his best innocent smile, but it did not appease the older boys' tempers. Dive really didn't care what Canard did, but when Wing refused to lessen his angered glare he broke into tears. "Mamma! Tell Wing stop staring at me."

Anna Flashblade turned her attention to the boys, as did the other adults. She found Wildwing glaring at Nosedive without mercy and Dive reaching out to her. "Wildwing stop that! You know how much Divey hates that."

"Sorry Mom." Wing looked away, ashamed of being scolded in front of Canard and his parents.

"And what did you do Divey?" 

"Nothing." Dive sniffled.

"Nosedive, what did you do?"

"Nothing," Dive said, tears refilling his eyes as he tried to crawl into his mothers' arms.

"Oh sweetie please don't oh all right, but only for a little bit."

"Mommy," Dive nuzzled against his mother's chest.

"Divey please stop this."

"I wuv you Mommy," Dive said wiping his tears away, now satisfied that his actions had gained the correct response.

"I love you too."

Anna wrapped her arms around Dive and rocked him back and forth, returning to her conversation with Jane. Dive, now content, ate food off his mother's plate in which he picked up with his fingers. He studied the plate and found a nice cube of steak. He pinched it between his fingers, posed with it in a traditional Vanna White style for Canard and Wing, before popping it into his mouth. Canard rolled his eyes and tried to ignore Dive, but it was evident that the actions of the younger duckling had perturbed him immensely. Canard looked back to stick out his tongue at Dive, which was returned to him with Dive's full of masticated food particles. Dive added "See food" as he dangled his tongue out of his mouth. George Flashblade smacked Dive's backside. "Stop that!"

Dive turned to his father, shocked by the unexpected beating. Dive looked to his mother for refuge, but she ignored his pleading eye. Dive burred his head into her chest and she pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head.

"Mamma's boy," Canard whispered. Wing elbowed Canard. "Shut up."

"Well he is."

"No he's not, he's my little brother."

Canard rolled his eyes and changed the topic. There was no sense in fighting with his best friend. After dinner, Nosedive helped his mother and Mrs. Thunderbeak clear the table and wash the dishes. Wildwing and Canard ran off to play on the jungle gym while the day light lasted as their fathers headed indoors to watch a hockey game on TV. Dive pulled his stool up to the sink and poured the bubbles under the running water.

"That's enough, Divey."

Nosedive continued to pour the bubbles.

"Dive, please stop."

"But Mamma"

"Nosedive," Anna Flashblade laughed as she took the bottle of suds away from him. "We've got plenty of soap."

"Not enough bubbles," Dive whined.

Anna smiled at her youngest son and placed her hand in the water. She swooshed it around a few times and watched Dive's expression as he watched what happened to the water.

"BUBBLES!" Dive happily exclaimed jumping up and down, nearly falling off the stool. Anna steadied him with her free dry hand.

"Yes bubbles."

Dive pounced upon the water, splashing it in an attempt to make more bubbles. To his pleasure more appeared. Anna and Jane giggled at the youngster. His excitement over the most mundane things lightened their hearts as they began to wash the dishes around him. Dive enjoyed standing between them playing with the water and attempting to blow bubbles. He blew a huge one and watched it with amazement as it floated away. "Mamma, look," Dive pointed at the bubble.

The two mothers turned and looked at the spectacle. "Ooh, what a big bubble."

"I made it," Dive smiled.

"You did?"

Dive nodded. Anna gave him a playful pat and returned to the dishes as Dive danced around the kitchen looking at the bubble. Wing and Canard came into the room not surprised to see Dive doing something weird'. The bubble floated past Canard's face and he popped the bubble with his finger.

"Awk!"

"Hey, Dive," Wing said cheerfully.

"Mamma!" Dive cried grabbing his mother's leg.

"Nosedive, please don't hang on me."

"Mamma, Canard popped my bubble!"

The mother's looked at Canard, expecting an apology.

"So." Canard shrugged nonchalantly.

"Canard dear, did you pop Nosedive's bubble?" Jane Thunderbeak asked.

"It was going to pop anyway."

"See he popped it! On purpose!" Dive wailed.

"Canard what do you say?"

"But"

"Canard!"

Canard lowered his head and mumbled, "sorry."

"That's okay," Dive said happily, climbing back onto the stool to make more bubbles.

Canard looked to Wing aghast at Dive's mood swing. Wing shrugged his friend off and walked up to his mother. "Mom, can Canard and I have a cookie?"

"Just one cookie? For both of you?" She teased.

"No, Mom, one cookie for him and one for me."

"But that's two cookies," Anna said with exaggerated innocence.

Wing placed his hands on his hips and gave her a playful annoyed look. Mrs. Flashblade laughed at his face. "Sure you can."

"Can I have one?" Dive chimed in.

"Of course you can. Wing, give your brother a cookie too."

Dive jumped off the stool to fetch his cookie from Wildwing. As he waited for Wing to fish the treat out of its jar he looked around the room for his favorite toy. "Wing, where's Duck Man'?"

"Outside on the picnic table."

Dive looked outside to the picnic table that was shrouded in dark shadows.

"Can you get it?"

"No, you get it," Canard interjected, annoyed by Dive's questions and existence.

"But it's dark outside."

"So?"

"I'll get it for you, Dive."

"Thanks, Wing," Dive hugged Wing. In their embrace Dive remembered the soap and water on his hands and used Wing's back as a towel to dry them off. Wing hurriedly broke the embrace looking over his shoulder at the wet spots. "Uh, Dive!" He turned back to see Dive's angelic smile and holding his hand out for his cookie. Wing gave him the sugar-inoculated dough before going to fetch Dive's toy. Wing returned with the toy and handed it to Dive. "I love you, Wing." Wildwing ruffled Dive's hair before the blond could dash out of the room to play with his toy and eat his cookie.

"Wing, why do you baby him?" Canard asked.

"I don't baby him."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"I'm not getting into this, Canard."

"Okay. How come he looks like a girl?"

Wing stopped dead in his tracks. "Take that back, Canard," he growled.

"Take what back?"

"Dive's not a girl."

"Then why does he look like one?"

Wing did not hold back his anger. He lashed out and slugged Canard in the chest, knocking him to the floor. Wing pounced upon him and beat him without mercy. Anna Flashblade heard the commotion and ran to see what was wrong. Upon seeing the two brawling she called her husband to stop the fight. George jumped into the fray and pulled Wing off of Canard. Wing fought his father, kicking and screaming, attempting to continue his fight with Canard. Canard backed away into his mother's awaiting arms. She looked him over carefully and wiped the blood from his nose. 

"I think we should go," Henry Thunderbeak told his wife.

"That's a good idea," George agreed, still fighting Wing. Anna walked the Thunderbeaks to the door as George sat Wing on the floor and turned him to face him. Wing refused to have his eyes meet his father's, but that did not stop his father from making him. "What do you think you are doing?"

Wing gave a blank stare and shrugged his shoulders. "Sit down!" George ordered pointing at the couch. Wing hung his head and marched himself quietly to the couch to pout.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuing on.

Nosedive, was playing with his Duck Man' action figure and Transorg the Destroyer' toys at the top of the stairs. Duck Man' hit Transorg' in the midsection and threw him down the steps to his death. Dive went to retrieve the toy and noticed his father yelling at Wing. Dive backed up the stairs and hid behind the railing as he watched the confrontation below. 

"Wildwing Kelly Flashblade, you are in soooo much trouble Mr. What ever possessed you to attack Canard? Well? Answer me!"  


Wing shrugged.

"I will not have that in my home!"

*Uh oh,* Dive thought. *Dad used Wing's middle name. Wing's in trouble.*

"Stop yelling, George," Anna said calmly. "You're scaring him."

"Well, maybe he needs to be scared."

"Stop it, George, and I mean it!" Anna raised her voice. Wing sank into the couch and hid his face. Anna joined him on the couch and comforted him. "It's okay sweet heart."

"Anna, stop protecting him. He has to grow up some day. He never will if you keep running to protect him."

"Don't tell me how to raise my children, George."

Wing wrapped his arms around his mother's waist and buried his head in her chest weeping madly. She took him gently into her arms and rocked him back and forth till he fell to sleep. George hovered over them steaming mad, but he did not dare argue the point further with his wife. When Anna was satisfied that her rising would not disturb Wing, she lifted him up into her arms and carried him upstairs to his bedroom. Dive quickly jumped to his feet and ran to his room. He didn't want his parents to know that he had seen them fighting. Dive hid in his room by the door and watched his mother walk past his room with Wing in her arms. She was humming softly as she walked. He followed her with his eyes, and when she was out of his sight he ran after her. He watched her place Wing on his bed and take off his shoes.

"Mamma?"

Anna looked up to find Dive standing in the doorway. "Yes baby."

"What's wrong with Wing?"

"Nothing honey. He's just tired."

Dive ventured into the room and stood at the foot of the bed. He watched quietly as his mother dressed Wing in his pajamas and tucked him in. As soon as she was finished with Wildwing, she turned her attention to him. She picked him up and carried him out of the room. "Time for bed munchkin."

"But I'm not tired," Dive yawned.

Anna ignored Dive's protests and dressed him for bed as well. He tried to escape the inevitable by jumping on the bed, but Anna put a stop to the activity at once. She tucked him in and admired her handy work. "What about teddy?"

Anna smiled retrieving Dive's sleeping buddy from his position on the floor. "Do you want a story?"

Dive nodded feverishly before jumping out of the bed to run across the room to fetch from his bookshelf his favorite book The Little Engine That Could'. Dive dove back onto the bed and under his covers. His mother sat on the edge of the bed with her back to the door and read Dive the story. Half way through the story, Dive lifted his head off his pillow and smoothed out his comforter to sneak a peek at the door. His dad stood leaning against the doorframe watching his mother and him.

"Mamma?"

"Yes, Divey."

"Are you and Daddy fighting?"

Anna's heart sank. She laid the book down and looked at him. "What would give you that idea?" She knew the answer, but she didn't want Dive to think anything was wrong. She was hoping that she could fool Dive into thinking he was mistaken.

"Wing was crying. He only cries when you fight."

  
"Nosedive, Wildwing was crying because Daddy yelled at him for fighting with Canard."

"Why were they fighting?"

"That's none of your business." Anna kissed Dive's forehead and began to read again.

"I love you."

"I love you too, now go to sleep."

Anna finished the story, brushed a few strands from Dive's sleeping face and kissed his flushed cheek. She placed the book back in its place on the bookshelf and left the room. She hid her surprise for finding George in the doorway. She turned off the light and exited the room, brushing past her husband. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "Don't start."

"Start what?"

"George"

This time he cut her off by taking her into his arms and kissing her passionately. Dive, who was pretending to be asleep, sat up to find his parents kissing. *Yes!* He congratulated himself and laid back down to go to sleep.

"What was that for?" Anna asked out of breath.

"A make up kiss."

"Why? Were we fighting?"

"A little."

"Well then a kiss won't do. I believe that you need to do a lot more making up." Anna winked at George walking seductively towards their bedroom. George smiled as he followed her. When Dive knew that the coast was clear he quickly exited his room and ran into Wing's. He hit the bed hard, but Wing did not wake from the motion. It wouldn't have matter anyway, for Dive was determined to sleep in his brother's room. After finding the right spot under the covers Dive snuggled close to Wing and fell to sleep. An hour passed when Dive awoke in need of his brother's help. He looked around the dark room in terror. Something had to be done, and the only person to help him was the sleeping from next to him.

"Wing," Dive whispered.

Dive whispered a little louder, "Wing."

Yet again, Dive whispered louder and gave Wing a gentle shove, "Wildwing."

"WILDWING!"

"Huh? What? Dive? What's wrong?"

"I gotta go potty."

"So go." Wing rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

"Come with me."

"No."

"Please," Dive begged bouncing up and down near tears afraid of wetting the bed.

"No, Nosedive."

"MAMMA!"

It only took a second for his second cry in the night to get an immediate response. Anna flew down the hall towards Dive's room, passing Wing's. 

"Mamma!"

Anna quickly back tracked and found Dive bouncing nervously on the foot of Wildwing's bed.

"What's wrong, Dive?"

"I havta potty." With that said, Dive bounded off the bed and dragged her to the bathroom at the end of the hall. He reached to door and turned on the light. "You can wait here," he told her as he went in and closed the door.

"Well at least we know he's potty trained," George said sneaking up behind his wife.

"Yes, but what are we going to do about this fear of the dark?"

The sound of the toilet being flushed was heard and Nosedive emerged from the bathroom. He smiled at his parents and headed back to bed.

"Forgetting something, Ace?"

Dive gave his father a confused look.

"Did you wash your hands?"

"No."

"Will you please do so."

"Okay, Daddy."

Dive walked back into the bathroom and washed his hands with his father watching him like a hawk. Dive smiled at him as he rubbed his hands together with the soap and rinsed them under the running water. George walked Dive back to his room and tucked him in bed. Dive looked dismayed and gave a slight cry when his father turned to leave. "You okay, Ace?"

" Yes, Daddy but"

"Why were you in Wildwing's room?"

"Because Wing needs me to keep away the monsters. He has a lot in his room."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm," Dive nodded.

"Then why didn't you go potty by yourself?"

"Because."

"Because why?"  


"I wanted Mamma."

"Nosedive."

"I didn't want the monsters in the hall to get me!" Dive exclaimed standing up on his bed and holding the corner of his blanket to his beak.

"That's better. The truth doesn't hurt, Dive, only lying does. Now lay down and go to sleep the monster wont get you now."

Dive's father turned to leave, but Dive was still unsure of his fathers' assurance. "Daddy, wait!"

"What is it, Dive?"

"Please don't go."

"Why not? You need to get some sleep and so do I."

"Butbut the monsters."

George laughed heartily. "What monsters? The ones in the hall? Don't worry, Dive, your ol dad can handle them." George planned on walking out into the hall to have a battle with one of the monsters, but Dive's next statement stopped him.

"Not them."

"Then why?"

"Because" Dive's voice dropped to a whisper. "Because of the ones in my room."

George looked around suspiciously. "Really?" he whispered back. "Where?" Dive pointed behind his door. His father took the lead, leaving Dive on the bed; he slunk up to the door and quickly looked behind the door. There were none hiding behind the appointed spot. "I don't see any monsters. Oh I know, their in the closet." George snapped his fingers and attacked the closet next. Again he found nothing. "Ace, their not here. I think we scared them off."

"No, Daddy, they only come out when it's dark," Dive whispered.

George thought for a minute, coming up with a plan to destroy the monsters. "I've got an idea. Hold on. Look! There's one!"

"WHERE!?" Dive screeched with fear.

"Under the bed. Come back here you! I'll teach you to scare my son!" George dove under the bed to attack' the monster. He struggled with the imaginary creature, making a huge fuss knocking things out from under the bed. Dive squealed, jumping up and down frantically afraid that the monster would hurt his dad. Anna came running to see what the matter was and found Dive clutching his blankets bouncing up and down on the bed, her husbands' legs sticking out from under it. Every time Dive landed on the bed George would let out a grunt. George finally made his way out from under the bed holding his bashed in head. "Don't worry, Ace, I took care of him for you."

Dive panted heavily looking at his father's battered torso and head. "But what about"

George silenced Dive by putting his finger to his beak. "What if I gave you a" George looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Do you see any monsters?"  


Dive looked around and shook his head no. "Good. What if I gave you a secret weapon?"

"What secret weapon?"

They were both whispering again. "It's called" again George checked to make sure the coast was clear. "The light of invisibility. So long as it shines it make you invisible to them."

"Wow."

"See I plug it in here," George plugged the night light, which he had found under the bed, into the wall. "And they can't see you when I flip this switch."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Anything for you, Ace, good night."

***

The next morning Anna Flashblade woke her sons bright and early to get ready for their first day of school. Wing begrudgingly woke and dragged himself out of bed to dress. He put on the outfit his mother had laid out for him, blue jeans, hockey T-shirt, white jacket, and his stylish new tennis shoes. After dressing, Wing headed to Dive's room to check on his brother. He found his brother sound asleep drooling on his pillow. Wing chuckled softly as he approached the bed to wake the slumbering duckling. "Dive, wake up."

Dive did not give a response.

"Nosedive get up, it's time to go to school."

Dive pushed Wing away; who had been shaking him in an attempt to rouse the sleepy head. It was evident that Dive meant to sleep the day away when he pulled the sheets over his head and rolled over.

Wildwing yanked the covers off the bed. "NOSEDIVE GET UP!" Nosedive rolled off the bed and hit the floor, but did not wake. Wing heaved in a sigh and stomped out of the room. He returned with a cup of water from the bathroom and he splashed Dive with it. Dive shot up with a start, but sleep was still upon him. Wing helped him to his feet and to the door. Dive staggered after Wing, but needed his help down the stairs. Wing ran ahead of Dive after getting to the foot of the stairs and headed to the table for breakfast. Dive walked into the room slowly, rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes. He found Wing reaching for his bowl and his father reading the newspaper at the table. His mother was at the stove cooking breakfast. 

"Morning, Ace, Sport!" George said noticing his boys for the first time.

"Morning Dad," Wing said happily.

"Ready for school, Sport?"

"I can't wait."

"How about you, Ace?"

Dive yawned his reply and rubbed his eyes again. He turned from his father and shuffled up to his mother and hugged her leg. Anna looked down and was surprised to see Dive still wearing his yellow rubber ducky pajamas.

"Mamma."

"Hi sweetie, don't you want to get dressed?"

Dive frowned at her words and her appearance. She looked different then usual. Instead of wearing her blue jeans and flannel shirt, she was wearing a nice dress suit.

"Come on Nosedive, better eat up, you don't want to go to school on an empty stomach," His father said heartily.

Nosedive's stomach growled, but he didn't move. "Mommy."

"Come here, Ace," his father coaxed again. This time Dive left his mothers side to go sit on his father's lap. Wing happily ate his cereal and a bran muffin. Dive insisted on eating his father's pancakes that were layered with bananas, apples, tootsie rolls, sauerkraut, tomato sauce, and strawberry syrup. Dive picked out the sardines and anchovies. When Dive was finished eating Wing lead him back upstairs to get dressed. Dive refused to wear the jumper suit his mother had laid out with the train on the front. Instead, Dive insisted on wearing his torn pants and jersey for his father's favorite hockey team. The uniform was special to Dive because his father used to play for the team (a little foreshadowing for a story to come, just so you know). 

Dive put on his velcro shoes and ran down stairs to meet Wing, who had left after pulling the clothes out of the closet, at the door. Their father grabbed their lunches and ran them out the door. Now this was a new concept for both of the boys. Instead of their mother taking them to school, their father was. That was not the first new thing either. Instead of just Wildwing carrying a lunchbox and backpack, so was Dive. This confused Dive. Why did he have to carry these things instead of his teddy? Why was his mom not taking Wing to school? What was going on?

.

Still continuing, but ff.net won't let me post in one sitting. Evil computer, but hey, there is always good news. FF.NET lets me post from home now!


	3. Chapter 3

***

George parked the car and Wing jumped out, running to the playground. Dive waited in his car seat till his father undid the restraints and walked him after Wing. Dive took his father's hand and held on to it for dear life. He was use to the morning walks with his mother, but somehow today was different and very scary. Dive watched the other children arrive and run around the gathering adults. Dive lost track of Wing. He was off greeting old friends. He found Leila, Randy, Mike and Canard near the swing sets and the group began to talk feverishly about their vacations. It appeared that all was well between the two best friends, and the fight had not left any immediate rift.

Dive looked at his father and tugged at his hand. "What's wrong honey?"

"Wing?"

"He's playing with his friends. Oh look, there's Mrs. Thunderbeak, come let's go say hi. Good morning ladies," George greeted the group of mothers.

"Good morning, George," Jane Thunderbeak replied. "Where's Anna?"

"She started her job today, so I'm going to be taking the boys to school. My boss said it was all right to come in later then normal."

"Oh how sweet," Randy's mother said, holding her infant son.

Dive ignored the insueing conversation amongst the adults. Instead he found sucking his thumb to be more entertaining and relaxing. Dive turned and scanned the playground for Wing, sucking his thumb loudly. The noise attracted the attention of one of the mothers and she bent down to greet him. "And who is this?"

Dive jumped as she pushed her face into his. She stepped forward, invading Dive's personal space. To escape the scary' lady Dive latched onto his father's leg. "This is my youngest son, Nosedive," George informed the curious mother.

"Hello, Nosedive."

Dive tightened his grip on his father's leg. "It's okay Ace, she won't hurt you." Dive dug his nails into his father's leg when the lady reached out to pet his hair. "Ace, let go." George grunted prying Dive's hands free. Dive immediately tried to gain another hold on his father's lower extremities, but George picked him up. This was the next best thing to Dive, because his father's neck was perfect thing to wrap his arms around. The mothers laughed at his shyness as Dive drove to hide his face in George's shoulder. When the attention was no longer on him, Dive looked up and tried to find Wildwing. The view from his father's shoulder was the perfect place to survey the playground. Dive spied Wing at the monkey bars. Now all Dive had to do was to get to the ground and find him. He wiggled and slipped out of his dad's arms. George put Dive down and held his hand. Well at least he was halfway free. George returned to his conversation, making it easier for Dive to slip his hand free and run to find Wing.

George looked at his watch. "Well ladies, if you'll excuse me, I have to go now. The bell should be ringing soon and I have to get Dive here ready for his first day of school."

"Sure George we understand."

"Come on Ace Ace? Nosedive? Where'd he go?" George looked about him frantically, but Dive was missing.

"He's over there George," Jane pointed at Dive, who was half way across the playground.

"Nosedive come here!"

Dive turned. He'd been spotted! Dive stopped his progress toward Wing's position and looked from his father to Wing. He was soooooo close to Wing. Dive didn't want to go to his father, so instead he ran toward Wildwing.

"NOSEDIVE!"

Wing heard his brother's name and looked up. He glanced towards his father and saw Dive running as fast as his little legs could carry him toward the monkey bars, with their father was in hot pursuit. Wing dropped the ball he was holding and ran toward Dive. Dive looked over his shoulder as he ran. He saw Wing coming for him and he saw his father coming too. Dive tried to pick up the pace and look over his shoulder at the same time. This was fun! Well at least it was until he tripped over his own feet and fell face first.

"NOSEDIVE!" Wing screamed with horror.

As luck would have it George was an excellent sprinter, having played professional hockey he should have been. He slid across the pavement and caught Dive before too much damage was incurred. Dive ripped his pants, but what was new about that. He was always tearing holes in his clothes. 

"Are you okay, Ace?" George panted.

"Hi Daddy," Dive smiled.

"Nosedive, are you okay?" Wing asked as he reached his father and brother.

"Wildwing!" Dive jumped out of his fathers' arms and into Wing's.

"He's okay," Wing and George said in unison.

*RING* The school recess bell blared across the school grounds.

"Uh oh, the bell. I gotta go Dive."

"No, don't go."

"I have to."

"Why?"

"Because the bell rang."

"Why?"

"Because it's time for school."

"Why?"

"Because I have to that's why!"

"Okay I love you bye bye."

Wing ran to the pile of backpacks and grabbed his and his lunchbox before rushing to line up for class. George slowly stood up and dusted himself off as Dive waved goodbye and blew kisses at Wildwing's back. George took Dive's hand and led him to the kindergarten line. Dive waited with his father for Mrs. Duckers, his kindergarten teacher to arrive. For the first time that day Dive noticed all the children his own age. Most of the kids looked scared, some were crying, others pouting refusing to budge from where they had parked their rumps on the blacktop. 

"Okay, Ace, Mrs. Thunderbeak will pick you and Wing up at noon today. I'll see you later tonight okay." George walked away leaving Dive to watch the other children. George had expected some resistance, but none came. He reached the gate and Dive still hadn't come running after him. George looked back and saw Dive looking at the other children dazed. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He couldn't leave Dive like this. It might make him revert back to diapers, and heaven knows how long it took to get him potty trained.

George walked back to Dive's side, the youngster never even knew that he had gone. Dive was happy to go inside and look at all the neat toys lying around the room. Dive found a set of coloring books and crayons at one table and he energetically took to coloring. George smiled at his son. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Dive would be fine without him. George decided that it was time for him to go and he headed for the door. Dive looked up to show his father his artwork and found him missing. He gave a startled cry when he saw his father, hand on the doorknob. George waved and opened the door to leave. It only took Dive a second to be out of his chair and across the room begging his father not to leave.

"But Ace, I have to go to work."

"Please, Daddy, don't leave me." George looked around helpless. He was so close to leaving yet not far enough away from his youngest sons desperate pleading wide eyes and trembling lower bill. "But Ace I oh fine I'll stay."

"Yay!" Nosedive hugged his father's knees, grabbed his hand and led him back to the table. George plopped down in the miniature chair, built for someone of Nosedive's small stature, not his height of six foot one. Dive didn't seem to notice his fathers uncomfortable circumstances; knees pressed to his chest, body pressed into a ball, butt squeezed onto the pint sized furniture. George laughed it off. He was just glad no one had a camera. Then the flash of Mrs. Duckers camera lit up the room. He would soon come to cherish the picture, but at the moment he hated it. Dive sitting happily coloring, and he miserable. George called work and was thankfully able to get the day off. It took quite a bit of begging on his part, and Dive's incessant pulling on his arm and begging him to play did not help his cause. 

"Daddy!" Dive pleaded again.

"Okay, Ace, what do you want to do?" George asked hanging up his cell phone.

"I want to go see Wing," Dive said relinquishing his hold on his father's biceps.

"We can't go see Wing, Nosedive."

"But I want to see him."

"I know you do, but you can't."

"Why?"

"Because he's in class."

"So, I want Wing."

"Don't we all," George rolled his eyes. "Here, how about I do something with you instead?"

Dive frowned. He loved his dad, but it was clear to the kindergartner that he was just too big to play with any of the toys in the playroom. "I want Wing."

"How about I read you a story?"  


Dive's eyes lit up at the mention of a story. His head quickly scanned from side to side looking for books. He found the bookshelf and ran to it, half expecting to find his favorite book in the same place as in his bedroom. Dive searched high and low, but he couldn't find his book (it would have helped if he could read, but come on he's only five!) 

"How about this one?" George offered holding up Green Eggs and Ham'.

"No! I want my story!"

"Ace, they don't have that story."

"But I want to hear it!"

"Nosedive, stop that right now! Pick a book and I'll read it to you."

Dive looked at his father and gave him his petrified sad face, which always worked with his mother for getting his way. He sniffled once and threatened to let loose a barrage of tears.

"Oh, Nosedive, don't start that."

Dive's beak trembled more as a single tear slid from his eye. George frantically looked through the books. He grabbed the nearest thin book with a blue cover and yellow spine. "Dive, how about Wing's favorite story?"

Dive thought about the proposition for a minute, threw his tear act away, grabbed the book and ran to the story telling mat and waited for his father to follow suit. George gave a collective sigh and followed Nosedive. He sat on the floor indian style, pulling Dive into his lap; he began to read The Little Prince'. When he finished the tale the entire kindergarten class sat around them on the carpet. They had all listened quietly to whom they believed to be a majestic storyteller.

"Now wasn't that wonderful children," Mrs. Duckers exclaimed clapping her hands together. The class acknowledged her by nodding and clapping. A few children yelled praises. "Let's thank Mr. Flashblade and then we can have our snack."

Nosedive's eyes widened with terror as the other children gathered around his father and thanked him for the story. Dive pushed two children away and shouted "No! My Daddy!"

"Nosedive, honey, it's okay."

"No! My Daddy!"

George picked Dive up and walked to a private area so he could have a little heart to heart with the headstrong blond. He gently lowered Dive to the floor before he knelt slowly in front of him. "Nosedive you do not have to be so protective. They were only saying thank you."

"But."

"Nosedive, sweetie, it's okay. No one is going to take me away from you."

"Really?" Dive wiped away a tear that had involuntary fallen.

George scooped Dive into his arms and gave him a tight embrace. "Of course. And no one will ever take Mommy or Wildwing away from you either."

"You promise?"

"Would I lie to you? Now how about some cookies?"

"Yeah."

Dive happily raced ahead to get his hands on as many cookies as his soon to be sticky fingers could grasp. George laughed to himself as he followed behind. He noticed Mrs. Duckers watching him and he walked up to her.

"Hello Mr. Flashblade, it's good to see you again. How's Wildwing?"  


"He's fine."

"It seems to be a trend."

"What is?"

"Your son's first days of school."

George threw his head back and laughed.

"Nosedive appears to be a very sweet child and a little more outgoing then Wildwing. I predict that as soon as he loosens up a bit more he'll be a great student."

"He's just scared. He's not usually this timid."

"You mean overprotective? Most children aren't until they feel threatened. They only get this way when they are afraid of loosing something they love. Either that or they lash out."

"I was wondering, if Nosedive happens to get scared at anytime this school year, can we have Wildwing come to calm him down?"

"I'm sure the school will allow that. Does Wildwing have a problem with being called out of class to tend on him?"

George was taken aback. Why would Wildwing not want to help his younger brother? "Of course he wouldn't mind. My boys love one another and Wing would never want to see anything happen to Dive."

"I'm sure he does love him, but sometimes older siblings hate having to accommodate their lives for their younger siblings. No matter how much they love them."

"Wing would do anything for Nosedive even give his own life."

"I hope it doesn't have to come down to that. IF Nosedive gets scared we'll send for Wildwing."

"Thank you." George stalked away from Mrs. Duckers. He found her skepticism of Wildwing's love for Dive preposterous. His gloomy mood soon faded as he watched Dive happily play with the other children. There were several times in which George thought about sneaking out when Dive wasn't looking, but he didn't have the nerve to abandon his son. George endured the hair-raising day and could not wait to go home, but when it came time, Nosedive refused to leave. George, being patient of his sons needs, decided to wait till the older children left in two hours before attempting to advise Dive on the need to go home. George watched Dive play with this toy then that toy across the room. One minute he would be tossing cars around the next dancing in circles laughing at some funny joke he had told himself. George changed resting his head on his one hand to the other with a heavy sigh.

"Having fun?"

George looked up. It was Mrs. Duckers. "Oh lots." George said sarcastically. "There's nothing I enjoy more then watching my son run around an empty room laughing to himself."

"Well at least he's not talking to himself."

George smiled, "That's true."

"I hate to do this to him, but I have to go now and I can't leave you two here."

"That's all right. It's" George looked at his watch. "Four Thirty!"

"I didn't want to bother him when he was having so much fun."

"Yes he is having fun, but that means Wildwing has been home alone. Who knows what's going through his head! He's probably worried sick! Nosedive time to go."

"I don't wanna."

"Nosedive we have to go."

"But Daddy."

"Nosedive," Mrs. Duckers interrupted. Dive glared at her, he didn't like her. "Don't you want to go home and play with Wildwing?"  


Dive's eyes lit up at the mention of his brother's name. "Yes."

"Well then you have to leave here to go home. Wing has been waiting for you. Don't worry, the toys will be here when you come back tomorrow."

Dive didn't wait for another word. He grabbed his father's hand and dragged him to the door. "Come on Daddy, Wing's waitin' for me."

Needless to say George was finally glad to see his home pull into view. Wildwing stood in the front yard shooting pucks at his hockey net. As soon as the car was in park, Nosedive didn't wait for his father to undo his belt. He jumped from his restraints and hopped out of the car, thrilled to be with Wing again. "Wildwing!"

"Nosedive!"

George stood back and watched the two embrace. "What, no hug for me?" He teased. Wing laughed, picking up Dive and came to give his father a hug. The three had a group hug. "Wing, Sport, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Dad, but where have you been? Mrs. Thunderbeak dropped me off at two forty five."

"I'm sorry Wing, your brother didn't want to go home."

Wing smiled at Dive warmly. "Did you like school, Dive?"

Nosedive nodded.

"I'm glad," Wing said has he gave Dive another hug. "I was afraid you'd be scared."

"I was, but Daddy stayed with me."

"You stayed with him?" Wing asked his father.

"Yes."

Wing looked down at Nosedive then back to his father. "I had to Sport. He was upset and I couldn't leave him like that."

"That's okay Dad. I would have stayed with him too."

"Let's go get dinner ready. Moms going to be hungry when she gets home from her first day of work."

Wildwing took Dive upstairs and the two played a counting game and worked on Wing's homework. Dive didn't understand half the questions Wing posed to him, but he answered them the best he could. "What's two plus four?"  


Dive cocked his head to the right and looked to the ceiling. "Forty two."

"That's right. Man how could I have forgotten that," Wing slapped his forehead. 

"That's okay, Wing. I'll help you any day. Wing?"

"Yeah, Dive?"

"What's that smell?"

Wildwing paused and put his pencil down. He sniffed the air. It did not take him long to become alarmed. "I think its smoke."

"What could be burning?" Dive asked with trusting innocence.

"I don't know, come on, Dive, let's go." Wildwing took Dive's hand and rushed from the room. Wing knew that if the house was on fire they had to get out and fast. The two hit the bottom of the stairs as the front door came swinging open. Their mother's cry of alarm made them freeze on the spot.

"George!"

George came walking past Wing and Dive, coughing and waving his hand in front of his face. "Everything's all right, Anna."

"But where's all the smoke coming from?"  


"The kitchen."

"I can see that, but why is there smoke coming from MY kitchen?"

"I was cooking dinner," George shrugged.

Anna burst into laughter as she noticed her soot covered husband. He wiped the black markings from across his eyes and left trailing fingerprints across his face. "What's so funny?" He asked a little amused at his mishap.

"Why would you do something like that? You don't know how to cook, silly."

"I was trying to make this a special day for you and the boys, considering it was your first day and"

"Oh, George," Anna said empathetically and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

While they were talking Wing and Dive went to explore the kitchen. If there wasn't a fire, why was there smoke? They found the cause sitting in a dish on the rack pulled out of the oven. The boys wrinkled their beaks at the burnt smell. That was the dish that their mother used to make casseroles. Did that mean that the charcoal mess inside it was their dinner?

"Daddy, do we have to eat this?" Nosedive asked pointing at the black mess.

"No, Ace, you don't have to eat that," George laughed.

"Then what's for dinner, Dad?" Wing asked, his stomach growling loudly. "You're not going to make us starve, are you?"

Anna broke into another fit of laughter. It was too funny. Wing was so serious and Dive, who had tired the burn soufflé, stood behind his brother with his tongue hanging out of his mouth and wiping his finger on his pants. 

"Anna, please stop that. It's not funny. I really tried."

"I know you did sweet heart. Let's clear this smoke out and I'll get dinner ready."

"No. Let's clear the smoke and then how's about I take everyone out for dinner."

"Yeah!" the boys exclaimed in unison.

"George you spoil me."


	4. Chapter 4

***

The next morning, George walked past Nosedive's bedroom and found him working hard at putting the right outfit together. "Morning, Ace."

"Hi, Daddy."

"Whatcha doing?"  


"Getting ready for school."

"Really?" George asked playfully.

Nosedive nodded, ignoring his father, who was sneaking up behind him.

"Oh no your not," George grabbed Nosedive and began to tickle him.

"Ah *laugh* stop *laugh* Mommy! *laugh* Help! *laugh*."

"She wont save you now," George laughed throwing Dive onto the bed.

"Help! *laugh*."  


"Dad what are you doing?" Wildwing asked as he came into the room to find his father on top of Dive on the bed.

George ignored Wildwing and continued to tickle Nosedive.

"Dad?" Wing asked, stepping closer to the fray. Wing continued to make a slow ascent toward the two on the bed, and when he was within range, George hooked him around the neck and pulled him onto the bed and began to tickle him as well. "MOM!"

Anna ran into the room afraid something had happened. Instead she found all three laughing and on the floor, having fallen off the bed. The boys were on top of their father and were now tickling him.

"Oh you boys stop that right now. We don't have time to goof around," She scolded.

George pushed the boys to their feet. "Your mother's right boys it's not time to goof around. You have to get ready for school," he said trying to be as serious as possible, but his smile kept emerging.

"Oh, Daddy," Nosedive laughed. George gave him a quick pat on the backside before exiting the room.

"I'm sure you didn't have anything to do with it dear," Anna mocked to his retreating back.

He turned at the top of the stairs and looked at her with a straight face. "I didn't. They double teamed me, didn't you see them on top of me?" She rolled her eyes and he flashed his trademark grin, the one that had made her fall in love with him.

"You're impossible," she stated walking up to him.

"I know." He gave her a kiss and descended down the stairs.

***

Mr. Flashblade took his sons to school again this day as he did the morning before. The only difference was that today Nosedive jumped out of the car with Wildwing and they ran to the playground together. Wildwing, of course, let Nosedive beat him in their little race. George happily followed behind the pair beaming proudly. Instead of going to find his friends, Wildwing decided to spend the morning with his brother, pushing him on the swing. Dive didn't mind. He would have rather spent the entire day doing just that, so he could be with Wing. The bell rang and Wildwing ran off leaving his father to stop the swing. Dive came to a stop, grabbed his father's hand and raced off to line up with the other kindergartners. George was glad that Dive seemed at ease now, but he was dreading having to spend another day in a room filled with five year olds. Don't get him wrong, he loved kids more then anything, heck he was a big kid himself, but there was only so much one can take of the little monsters shouting and running about.

"Okay, Ace, let's go."

"No, Daddy."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm a big boy now. Wing told me how to do things. I can do it. You go to work. Mommy said she'd be mad if you don't go to work."

"Oh, Ace, she was only joking."

"I don't want you and Mommy to fight any more. Go to work!" Nosedive stomped his foot a put his hands on his hips.

"Nosedive," George laughed.

"Don't argue with me," Dive pointed his finger toward the parking lot. "You go straight to work and no complaining."

George smiled inwardly, but pretended that he was being punished, by hanging his head. "Do I have to?"

Dive, stubborn as an ox, pointed again to the parking lot. 

"Okay I'll go, but only if you promise to be a good boy, have fun, and if you get scared to ask for Wildwing."

"I will, now GO before you're late." Dive turned his father towards the parking lot and started to push on his read end.

"I'm going, I'm going. You don't have to push," George chuckled, amused at the situation.

"Daddy," Nosedive laughed, removing his hands for his father's posterior.

"Have a good day, Ace. Mrs. Thunderbeak will pick you up at noon."

"Bye, Daddy." Dive waved goodbye before following his classmates into the classroom. His attention soon turned to exciting things to play. There was so much to do. What was he going to do first? Playdough or painting? Blocks or coloring books? Story time or nap time? The possibilities were endless. Dive found a small group of children and played with them. The game of rolling the ball on the floor and reciting nursery rhymes was fun, but it soon became dull. Dive looked around, half expecting his father to have been there, but he did after all tell him to go to work. Dive left the group of children and went to color at an empty table. His smile faded with each turn of the page. He didn't want to play with the other children or color anymore. He wanted his Daddy! He wanted to cry and demand for him to come, but he didn't want anyone to see him make another fuss. Instead he colored in despair, thinking that he had lost his family forever to be left with the torment of everlasting joy and contentment of toys.

"Children!" Mrs. Duckers said loudly. "Mrs. Haws is our mother helper for today. She will be helping us paint today."

The children gave mirth filled cries and ran to the painting station to put on their smocks. Dive was the only child that refused to leave his tiny table. He looked over his shoulder at the other children, yearning to go, but too depressed to leave his coloring. If his father had been there, he would have gladly gone, but he wasn't there so Nosedive did not budge. Instead Dive looked back at his page, red smearing across the lines and blue encompassing the boarder.

"Nosedive?" Mrs. Duckers asked softly.

"What?" Dive snapped.

"Don't you want to paint with the other kids?"

Dive looked away from her smiling face. "No!"

"What do you want to do?"  


"I want Daddy."  


"Oh sweetie, your Daddy's not here. Do you want me to go get Wildwing?"

"NO! I want Daddy!" 

"But Nosedive"

"I Want DADDY!" Dive screamed at Mrs. Duckers, throwing his crayon onto the table. The crayon bounced off the table and landed on the other side of the table as Dive ran to hide in a corner, crying.

Mrs. Haws approached Mrs. Duckers confused at the raised voice. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. He's scared. Can you keep an eye on him while I go to get his older brother? Maybe he can calm him down."  


"I will do my best."  


"Thank you."

"Grandmamma," a little girl with dark braids and deep brown eyes tugged on Mrs. Haws pant leg.

"Yes Rita?"

"Can we paint now?"

"Yes dear, let's go paint." Mrs. Haws cast a doubtful look at Dive before ushering Rita to join the other children. Rita followed her grandmothers quick glance and saw Nosedive facing the corner rocking back and forth. She didn't know what was wrong, but as soon as her grandmother's attention was on some other children she decided to investigate. By the time she was able to make her way over to him, he had moved a little ways away from the wall, leaving her just enough space to crouch down in front of him. "Hello."

Nosedive looked up, surprised by her voice.

"Hi," she said again smiling at him. Dive responded with a weak smile that quickly faded.

"My names Rita, who are you?"

"Nosedive," Dive replied with a cracking voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I want Daddy."

Rita looked around, but only found her grandmother. She looked back to Dive. "Where is he?"  


Dive shrugged and backed away from Rita. She did not let Dive get away so easily and she closed the distance between them.

"That's my Grammy," Rita pointed at her grandmother.

"So."

"She can make you feel better."

"No, go away."

"Why?"  


"Because I said so."

Rita gave Dive a questioning look. "What if I don't want to?" She asked just to be defiant and folded her arms across her chest.

  
"You'd better."

"Or else what?" Rita challenged Dive.

Nosedive didn't know what he'd do. He hadn't thought that far ahead. What would Wildwing have done if he had pressed the question? He wouldn't have done anything. What would Canard have done? Canard usually pushed him and told him to get lost. It sounded like a good plan, so Nosedive planned on pushing Rita. He got to his knees and knocked her hard to the floor.

"Nosedive?" 

Dive looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. It was Wildwing, and he was looking around the room for him. Dive jumped up and ran to his older brother. "Wing!" He slammed into his older brother and gave him a tight squeeze around the waist. Wing returned the gesture before changing the subject. "Are you okay, Dive?"

Nosedive nodded against Wing's side, getting another hold around his brother's waist. Rita walked up to the pair rubbing her rear end and glaring at Nosedive. Wing turned and noticed her and smiled. "Hello."

Rita, roused from her silent inward thoughts, looked up at Wildwing. Her expression was impassive as she studied him standing, holding Dive by his side. She looked to Dive then back to Wing. They sure didn't look like brothers to her. She looked back to Dive to ask him a question and found him starring at her. She flashed him a warm smile and turned back to Wing. Her smile faded under his watchful eye.

"Come here Rita," Mrs. Haws addressed her granddaughter. Rita looked up and found her grandmother holding her hand out to her. She had a smock in her hand and an easel ready for her to paint on. Rita looked back to the brothers, trying to decide what she wanted to do. A smug look crossed her features, confusing Dive, and she slugged Dive in the arm before running over to paint.

"Oww," Dive cried, rubbing his arm.

"What the? Why'd she do that?"

"I pushed her," Dive said casually.

"Nosedive, why did you do that?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"Nosedive?"

"She was bugging me. I told her to leave, but she didn't."

"Dive that's no reason to push her."

"But Canard does it."

"That doesn't mean you should. And when did he push you?"

"I'm sorry." Dive bowed his head in shame.

"I think you need to go apologize to her, not me. And when did Canard push you?"

"But"

"Nosedive, gentleman don't push ladies."

"She's not a lady, she's a girl."

"Mom's a lady and she's a girl."

"So."

"Dive, go apologize."

Nosedive heaved in a heavy breath, let go of Wing and went to apologize to the girl he knew as the annoying one with stupid braids. Wing watched as Dive slowly approached. Dive tapped Rita on the shoulder to get her attention. She turned around and smiled victoriously. Dive rocked back and forth on his heals with his hands behind his back and head bowed. "I'm sorry for pushing you," Dive mumbled.

"What?" Rita giggled.

"I'm sorry for pushing you," Dive mumbled a little louder.

"What?"

The conversation continued on like this for several minutes. Rita was enjoying this new game of hers because it was driving Dive crazy. Wing snickered at her antics; it reminded him of another female duck he knew. As Wing thought about his friends a female voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello, Wildwing, how are you today?"

"Oh hello Mrs. Haws. I'm fine."

"It was so nice of you to come and tend your brother."

"If Dive ever needs me, Mrs. Haws, I'll be there for him."

"Isn't that sweet. I wish Rita's brother's would be that way with her."

"What do you mean Mrs. Haws?"

"The boys don't like her. They are always picking on her. They enjoy making her cry and leaving her alone. I think it has to do with either them wanting attention from their parents, or because they are tired of having to deal with the younger ones."

"I'm sure Randy doesn't do that. He's always talking about her and how much he cares about her."

Mrs. Haws gave Wing a weak smile. "I'm sure he loves her Wildwing. Children no! The paint goes on the paper not each other!"


	5. Chapter 5

Wing turned his attention to the paint station. Nosedive and Rita stood next to one another painting one another. Rita had painted war paint' on Nosedive's face, and he in turn had painted a clown face on her.

"See paint," Rita laughed merrily.

"I like paint," Nosedive chimed. "Wanna play, Wing?"

Wildwing shook his head no, laughing at the pair. 

"Please, Wingy."

"Nope. I have to go back to class."

"What on Puckworld!" Mrs. Duckers exclaimed, seeing the two for the first time. "What have you two been up to?"

"Paint," Nosedive held out his paintbrush to his teacher. "I like paint."

"I can see."

"Wing wants to paint too."

"No I don't."

"Please Wingy."

"I think it's time for your brother to go back to his class, Nosedive. And it's time for you and Rita to get cleaned up."

"But I don't wanna be clean. I want to paint," Nosedive complained.

"You have a choice, be clean and eat lunch or stay here and paint with no food."

The choice was simple when Dive's stomach growled the next instant. "I'm hungry."

"Then go with Mrs. Haws and get washed up. Thank you for coming Wildwing, you may go back to class."

Wing waved goodbye to Dive as he was marched off to the bathroom. Dive had no choice but to go into the girls bathroom to get cleaned up. Mrs. Haws refused to go into the boys bathroom, though she should have washed the pair separately. Dive and Rita insisted on having a water war in the sinks as they washed off the paint from their faces.

"My face is itch," Dive told Mrs. Haws as she led he and Rita back to the kindergarten room. 

"That's the paint."

"But I don't have paint on no more."

"It's the after affect."

  
"Why me not itchy Grammy?"

"I don't know."

The two shrugged and joined their classmates in line to go to the cafeteria. The children were marched single file to the cafeteria. Dive walked behind Rita, and had not learned his lesson on not pushing girls because he and Rita had a pushing match as they walked and waited in line. Another mother helper separated the two and made the two warring fractions sit at opposite ends of the picnic table. The distance between the two did not stop them from making faces at one another. Instead of pushing one another they would stick out their tongues at one another. As the minutes passed and the two came up with new nasty faces Dive would not help but wonder how Wildwing could have been friends with a girl. He thought Leila was nice and he really liked her, but after meeting Rita he didn't understand why girls were so weird. Girls were a life mystery. Maybe his dad knew the answer to the puzzling question. If that was so, then Dive wasn't going to spend anymore time pondering why girls existed or why they were weird. He would have rather spend his time on his lunch. The taste of mushy peanut butter and jelly sandwich was a delicacy, especially when you added potato chips, chocolate milk and jelly beans. Dive finished his sandwich and looked at his next target to devour; his cupcake. 

His mother had put it in his lunch as a special treat and he always saved those special things for last. His mother said the special things should always be saved to the last and cherished till then. Dive reached for the treat when someone else suddenly lifted it off the table.

"Hey, that's mine!" Dive protested, turning around to face the thief.

"Not anymore, squirt," said a really big kid who now possessed Dive's cupcake.

Now how Dive saw it, this kid wasn't just big, he was BIG. He was tall and very portly. He wasn't necessarily fat, more like muscle bound and chunky around the edges. He wore a green muscle tee and cut off blue jeans. A black headband was tied around his fat head to keep his dark brown wavy hair out of his face, and two matching wristbands were wrapped around his wrists. The twinkle in his brown eyes was not merry with life, but with the knowledge that he could get away with stealing Nosedive's cupcake.

"Give it back, Josh!"

The big kid turned around to find Rita standing in front of him, hands on her hips and fuming mad.

"Go away twerp," Josh pushed Rita aside and walked towards the exit. Rita tried to keep her balance, but gravity is one of natures forces that one cannot run from. That and love, but that's for another story. She fell backwards and landed flat on her back. Josh laughed as she exhaled sharply. This was going to be a good day, he could tell. He opened the wrapper to the cupcake and ate the desert. Before exiting the room he threw the wrapper down the shirt of a kid seated at the end of one of the near by tables. 

Dive stood, unbelieving that he had been robbed of his mother's gift. He wanted to go after the bully and beat him up, but Wing said fighting was bad and that he should never challenge the big kids. Dive heard Rita make a noise and he looked over at her. She was struggling to her feet. He helped her the rest of the way and she rubbed her read end, for the second time that day.

"You okay?" Dive asked.

"Yeah."

"Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Tell that big kid to give me back my cupcake."

"Because he's always doing that."

"How'd you know his name?"

"He's one of my big brother's. He's mean and likes to pick on small kids like me. I hate big brothers."

"My brother would never do that to me. I love my big brother and he loves me."

"He wouldn't and he does?"  


"Yup. Wing loves me. I'm his special helper when it comes to math. He can't add without my help."

"Really?"

Dive nodded.

"I wish my brother's loved me."

"Wing says all big brothers love their kid brother or sister."

"Really?"

Dive nodded again.

"Oh. Wanna go play?"

"Okay."  


Rita took Nosedive by his hand and drug him out to the playground to join the other children in a game of broom hockey. The time flew by and Dive was disappointed when Mrs. Thunderbeak picked him up at noon. His sour mood was short lived when Mrs. Thunderbeak announced that they were going to bake chocolate chip cookies while they waited to pick up Canard and Wildwing at three. Dive enjoyed the few hours he and Mrs. Thunderbeak shared that day. As they baked, she told Dive stories of Drake Ducain and some of Canard's most embarrassing moments. The entertainment was four stars and qualified as roll on the floor funny in Dive's book. But it was no laughing matter after the older boys had been picked up. 

Normally Wing and Canard would have been conversing and laughing in the back seat on the ride home, but today the back seat was in utter silence. Mrs. Thunderbeak sent the boys to the kitchen table to their homework and gave them the cookies with some milk. The normal routine of dunking cookies before homework was substituted with solemn silence with the occasional munching of cookies. If there was a word uttered it was between Wing and Dive or a question directed at the children from Mrs. Thunderbeak.

The eeriness of the situation laid heavily on Dive. He had never seen the two boys act like this before and it scared him. It was a great relief when their mother came to pick them up. Wing returned to his normal self and set Dive's mind at ease. But what if tomorrow was like today? If it was going to be the same it meant one thing it was gong to be one LONG school year. 

***

George slugged his alarm as it went off again for the fifth time that morning. Didn't the stupid thing understand that he was tired and only wanted to snooze' a few more minutes? The throbbing in George's hand, which he had used to hit the alarm, woke him up. He rolled over and looked at his clock. It took a minute for him to focus on the large digital numbers, but it was no mistaking the time. George had overslept, leaving the bare minimum to get the boys to school, minus breakfast and washing up. George was relieved to find that Wildwing had Dive ready and waiting for him. George hopped around the house throwing on his clothes, almost falling down the stairs as he pulled on his pants, and munched on a piece of toast.

"Wing, why's Daddy jumping like that?"

"He overslept. Now he has to run around to get ready for work."

"Why didn't Mommy wake him up when she woke us up?"

"She did, Dad just fakes being awake better then you do."

Dive frowned. Now that was something he needed to learn!

George grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter, bypassing the three lunch boxes sitting next them, and rushed the boys out the door.

"Dad."

"Not now Wildwing, buckle your brother up, we have to go."

"But Dad"

"Later, Wing."


	6. Chapter 6

***

George pulled up to the school leaving five minutes to spare before the bell. "Okay boys, have a good day. Wing can you please walk your brother to class."

"Uh, Dad, what about lunch?"

"What about it?"

"You left them on the kitchen counter."

George smacked himself in the forehead. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I tried, but you told me later."

George said a vulgar oath under his breath. "Sorry, Sport. My minds on other things at the moment. Do you mind buying lunch today?"

Wildwing frowned. "Do I have a choice?"

"Not really, here," George handed Wildwing a wad of money. "Give Dive's money to his teacher."

  
"I will, Dad."

"Bye boys, see you tonight."  


"Bye, Dad."  


"Bye, bye, Daddy."

Wing and Dive watched as their father sped away. Wildwing could imagine that if he didn't slow down he was going to get a ticket. Dive tugged on Wildwing's shirt and pointed at the money in Wing's hand.

"It's called lunch money. We have to buy lunch today."

"Bad?"

"Very bad. The food's icky."

Dive frowned. "I don't like icky food."

"Sure you don't," Wing remarked sarcastically, knowing full well what Dive considered reasonable' and edible'. "Come on Dive, we're going to be late."

Dive watched Wing give Mrs. Duckers his money, and she gave him a piece of paper. He didn't know what it was, and frankly he didn't really care. What he had to figure out was who he was going to play with today. The class had divided itself into two groups, the boys on one side of the room and the girls on the other. Since Dive didn't really know any of the boys, he joined the girls. Rita allowed him passage and let him play with the girls, even though the girls thought it was funny. The girls thought that Dive was the only sensible boy in the school who knew which sex was superior. The girls were defiantly smarter and better then the boys! (According to the girls of course) The boys played some war game as the girls played hairdresser. Since Dive had long hair and was completely outnumbered, he was the chosen victim, er I mean, client. When they were done torturing, um correction, styling, Dive had several tiny braids and ponytails sticking out all over his head. Mrs. Duckers, being obsessed with taking pictures of her students, could not help but snap a shot of Dive's newest hair fashion trend. He looked ridiculous, but that didn't stop him from modeling his new do. He loved the attention the girls and the boys gave him.

Mrs. Duckers thought that the salon was fun and added some great shot for her new school year collage, but it was time for the children to go outside and play. She arranged the children in a large circle with on child on the outside. They were going to play duck, duck, goose'. Rita was the first child to be it. She walked the parameter of the class, who were seated on the ground. As she passed behind each of her classmates she would gently tap them on their head and repeat the same word. "Duck, duck, duck, duck."

Rita approached where Dive was sitting, as he whispered to the boy next to him. "Duh, what else would we be."

The other boy snickered and covered his beak. His eyes met Rita's burning glance and he stopped giggling. Dive on the other hand continued to laugh at his jest. A smug look crossed her small face as she tossed her braids behind her back. She had a plan to stop the insults Dive flung casually about. When he wasn't watching she walked coolly up behind him and slapped him on the top of his head. "DUCK!"

"Oww," Dive grabbed the top of his head, watching Rita's retreating back. "Duck, duck, duck," Rita sang, taunting Dive from the other side of the circle.

The boy sitting next to Dive laughed at Dive's expression of betrayal. "I guess you should have. *snicker* ducked."

"Shut up."

"No."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Rita watched the argument escalate and found that it was the perfect time for her to strike. With Dive's back to her she rounded the circle and closed the distance between her and her prey. She lowered her voice as she spoke the repeated word and carefully tip toed towards her quarry. The other children could tell that she was settling in for the kill and held their breaths. Dive, unbeknownst to what was about to befall him, pushed the little boy and made a fist daring him to push back.

"Goose!" Rita screamed, slugging Dive on the back of his head before taking off running around the circle.

"What?!"

"Get her!" laughed the boys sitting around Dive.

Dive jumped up and ran after Rita. She had a huge head start, but Nosedive quickly closed the gap. He reached out and almost caught her flying braids with his fingertips. He was inches from tagging her and sending her to the mosh pit when she slid to safety in the spot he had just been occupying.

"No fair!" Dive protested. "She hit me!"

"So. I made it to the base fair and square." Rita said stubbornly sticking her tongue out at her advisory.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!'

"Did too."

"Not!"

"Too."

"NOT!"

"Too."

"Children please. Nosedive, will you please be it?" Mrs. Duckers attempted to quench the argument.

Nosedive thought about the proposition, but he didn't see anything good from being it'. Being it' generally meant that Canard was trying to ditch him and Wing only went along with it because technically he was playing with them. "Do I have to?"  


"No, but will you please be it'?"

Dive frowned and looked away.   
  
"I'll give you a piece of candy."

That's all it took. The mention of candy helped Dive to make up his mind. "Okay!"  


Rita let out a cry of disbelief and disgust. How come he got candy and she didn't? She was forced to be it' and didn't get a reward, but when he was it' he got candy. This was soooo unfair! Dive happily bounced around before resuming the game. Rita sat glaring at the blond with many ponytails and braids. Dive glanced at Rita and saw the daggers in which she was aiming at him. He beamed his best smile and stuck out his tongue at her. Rita jumped back, aghast by the insult. *I'll get him for that!* Rita thought. As the game progressed Rita devised a plan to humiliate Dive. All she had to do was to sit and wait. She would have her revenge today!

The lunch hour ticked closer and Mrs. Duckers prepared her class to go to the lunchroom for the midday meal. Dive stood in line with the other children buying their lunches, as did Rita. She marched two places ahead of Dive in line, smiling sinisterly. Soon her master plan would be put into action. Dive stood in line telling his other friends' corny jokes and doing stupid tricks. The children were having too much of a great time to notice the commotion at the end of the line. Josh, the big kid that had stolen Nosedive's cupcake the day before, pushed his way up the line taking what pleasure he could by hurting the younger children. Dive stood facing the kids, his back was to Josh and he never saw the attack, just the stone wall his face was smashed up against. "Outta my way shrimp!"

Rita saw the attack and smiled. She didn't have to get back with Dive; Josh had already done it for her. He had inadvertently helped his little sister out. Josh passed her by, having cleared a large enough path for him to transverse.

"Oww, jerk," Nosedive said pealing himself off the wall, back still turned to his assailant.

Josh spun around, almost slapping Rita across the face. "What did you say?" Josh barked.

"I said you're a jerk."

"Where does a girl get off telling me that?!"

Nosedive turned to find Josh's chest in his face. Dive looked up, ignoring the fire in Josh's eyes he answered back. "I'm not a girl!"

"Your not?" Josh feigned ignorance. "You look like one to me. Or are you a girly boy. You mamma probably wanted a girl so she dresses you like a girl."

"I'm not a girl!" Dive stomped his foot, accidentally flattening Josh's foot in the process.

Josh grabbed his injured appendage, his anger flaring to explosive proportions. "That's it girly duck!" Josh shoved Nosedive back into the wall. "Give me your money."  


If a bully tries to take your lunch money always play stupid.' Wildwing's voice spoke in Dive's mind. "What money?" Dive asked, playing dumb.

"Give me your money or else," Josh threatened, balling up his fists.

Dive instantly displayed his wadded up cash for the bully. Josh snatched the desired currency and gave it a critical inspection. "Two bucks? Two lousy bucks? You had better bring me twice this much tomorrow or else girly duck!"

Dive, bewildered yet not dismayed, protested as Josh walked away. "That's my money!"

"No, it's mine," Josh gloated.

"But but now I can't buy lunch."

"Too bad girly boy, guess you're going to have to starve. Don't forget my money tomorrow. I'm a growing a boy and I wouldn't want you to pay the price for disobeying me."

Josh strode off laughing as he continued up the lunch line. Nosedive looked to the other children, all of whom looked away. They each took a step away, leaving Dive alone in his hour of need. The line moved forward, but Nosedive could not move. He we held to his spot with despair. If Wildwing had been there, maybe he would have his lunch money and not have been abused by the bully. But Wildwing wasn't there, and his advice hadn't helped. A silent tear rolled down Dive's cheek and fell to the floor. The children passing him by did not care about his sorrow or his lost money. All they wanted was food and he was standing in their way. One kid pushed Dive out of line and continued on up the line. 

Rita looked back, hoping to gloat, but instead she felt remorse. True she wanted to get even with Dive, but Josh was not the way to obtain the ultimate desired result. Rita ran back, grabbed Dive by his hand and pulled him back into line with her. Dive's protests were cut short by Rita's even shorter temper. "Oh don't be a baby. Maybe they'll give you a lunch anyway."  


"You think so?"

"Maybe?"

The line in front of them drew closer and closer to the ordering window. As they drew near, Dive became apprehensive. He didn't know what the lunch person would say. Would he be eating today, or would he be sent home hungry? Rita went to the window first and paid for her lunch.

"What'll it be?" asked the heavyset older women with a net on her head.

"Hamburger."

"Next. Okay kid, where's your money?" The kitchen lady asked Nosedive.

"I don't have any, the big kid"

"What do you expect me to do about it?" she demanded.

"Can I have lunch?"

"No!" she practically laughed in his face. "No money, no lunch! Get lost kid, and get a hair cut!" The enlarged female rose from her seat and swung her arm at Dive, who dodged the attack.

"But I'm hungry," Dive complained.

"No money, no lunch, next!"

Dive sulked away, no money, no lunch and an empty stomach. He slunk into the cafeteria and found a seat at the kindergartner table. The kids each looked at him and if they were near him they scooted away. Rita walked in after Dive and seated herself next to him. "Here you go Dive," she handed Dive a small carton of chocolate milk.

"Thank you," Dive whispered, choking on tears.

Rita proceeded to cut her hamburger in half and divided up her vegetables in half as well. She placed her tray between herself and Dive. Dive didn't understand at first. What was she doing? He realized that she was sharing when she tired to spoon-feed him a spoonful of vegetables. He laughed at the action and took the spoon from her and ate the mixed vegetables. He thought that she was going to share all of her lunch, but she hogged the desert. The meal was too small to satisfy either child, especially Nosedive's bottomless pit, but at least they both had something. As they left the cafeteria to go to recess, Dive turned to Rita. "Where'd you get the extra milk?"

"I took it when the lunch lady wasn't looking."

"Why?"

"Because silly, I wasn't going to share my milk with you. You've got cooties!"

"Do not!"

"Tag your it!" a little girl shouted, tagging Dive on the back and running off. Dive smiled mischievously at Rita, but she dodged his sweeping hand. She ran off squealing with Dive hot on her heals. The game of tag lasted till the bell rang signaling the end of recess. It was hard for Dive to go back inside and take his nap. His body wanted to be awake and running around. He couldn't see how other kids were sleeping. Dive got up and found Mrs. Duckers going through some papers at her desk. 

"Nosedive, your suppose to be sleeping."

"I don't wanna sleep. Can I color?"

"Sure."

Dive colored until it was art time. Today instead of playing with paint, they cut out shapes and glued them onto a cardboard poster. The whole purpose of the project was to keep the children busy rather then anything else. Dive cut out the pictures he had colored and glued them on top of one another on his cardboard. Mrs. Thunderbeak found Dive admiring his artwork at his table with five other children. She was very impressed with his handy work and he asked her to hang it on her refrigerator. She gladly accepted, but felt awkward about it when Canard and Wildwing came home. Canard tried several time to tear it off the appliance and throw it away, which always spurred an argument between he and Wildwing. It was a good thing that Nosedive had fallen asleep on the couch soon after Canard and Wing were in the home otherwise he would have been in tears by Canards actions. Mrs. Thunderbeak tried to have Dive take the artwork home with him to give to his mother, but he insisted on leaving it on her refrigerator. He said that he would make his mother another one the next day at school.

Dive was finding school to be rewarding in many ways. He loved spending all day playing with other kids and doing art. The three hours he spent alone with Canard's mom was fun too. He knew that the quality time was something he could use to his advantage in a few years. Especially to annoy Canard, but if Wing and Canard didn't repair their friendship soon his investments would all be for nothing.

Dive didn't tell anyone about the lunch time disaster. Don't get him wrong, he wanted to, but what could anyone do? He would just have to handle Josh on his own. Besides if he did tell his parents, guardian (Mrs. Thunderbeak), and Wing, they would only go ballistic with over protection. Dive wanted to be independent and in order to do that he didn't need any help from anyone. That and he didn't want anyone to know that he had been called a girl. If they knew that the reason why he was beaten up was because of his hair, then it would have meant a one way trip to the barber and snip, snip, chop, chop, good bye blond locks forever, and Dive did not want that. 

Wildwing was silent that night and had his parents concerned looks upon him at the dinner table. This concern took the focus off Dive as he ate silently and feverishly. He was starved. His feasting continued to munch on goodies as the family watched television that night.

Bedtime rolled around and the brothers headed upstairs to get changed, brush their teeth and say their prayers. Dive came down to the kitchen, where his mother was making the next days lunches. He slid onto the stool nearest to where his mother worked wearing his yellow rubber ducky pajamas. Dive waited patiently till she finished the song she was humming before getting her attention. "Mamma?"

"Yes, Nosedive?"

"Do I have to have a sandwitch tomorrow?"

"Not if you don't want to, why?"

"I wanna buy lunch."

"Don't you like my sandwiches?"

"Yes Mamma, I love your sandwitches, but can't I buy lunch?"

"Nosedive, bed time," his father called coming into the kitchen.

"Just a minute George. Why don't you want your sandwich?"

"What's this?" George asked looking at Dive.

Dive looked at his father ashamed for asking for the money.

"Dive tell your mother why you don't want to eat the sandwich."  


"I love Mamma's sandwitches. I uh" Dive looked at his feet. Suddenly they seemed so interesting.

"Nosedive."

"Please Mamma, there's a kid at school whose mamma and daddy don't give him any food and he's always hungry. He never gets to eat and the lunch lady is mean and won't let him eat." His words spilled out so fast that his parents had trouble understanding him, but his tears were all they needed to understand.

"Oh, Nosedive, sweetie, don't cry."

"I don't want him to be hungry."

"Oh, Nosedive, sure we'll give your friend a lunch. Here, I'll make him one right now."

"NO!"

"Excuse me?"

"Uh what if what if he don't like sanwitches?" Dive tried to hide his true intentions.

Anna looked at Dive stunned by his outburst. He wasn't telling her something and she knew it. "Okay," Anna conceded, knowing that the direct approach wasn't going to get her the answers she sought. "Your father and I will give you some money tomorrow for your friend. Do you still want to have the money too, or do you want a sandwich?"  


"I want a sandwitch, Mamma please."

"Good, because I have one made especially for you."

Dive jumped off the stool to hug his mother's legs. "Thank you, Mamma." He gave her a kiss goodnight and ran out of the room. George gave him a playful swat as he ran past.

"What was that all about?" George asked Anna.

"I don't know, but I think something may have happened at school today that he hasn't told us."

"Why would he do something like that? He knows that he always talk to us."

"I'm not sure, but maybe"

"Goodnight, Mom," Wildwing interrupted her thought. He had come downstairs for his goodnight kiss. Wing stopped when he saw his parents faces. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No, Wing."

"What are you talking about then?"

"Nothing's wrong, Wing, don't worry."

"Why are you two so upset. Mom you look scared. Did you get a call saying someone died?"

George laughed. "No, Sport, no one died."

"Your father and I were talking about your brother."

"Did he do something bad? If he did it was only a joke Mom. Dive wouldn't hurt anyone."

Now it was Anna's turn to laugh. It was the same as ever, Wing jumping at the chance to defend his little brother. "No, Wildwing, he just wanted to have some money to buy lunch tomorrow."

"Eww, gross, cafeteria food. Didn't he get enough of that slop today?"

Wildwing's exclamation and wrinkled bill caused his parents to erupt into a fit of mirthful laughter. "All right Sport, time for bed," George wiped away a tear and clapped his hands.

Wing frowned, but did not argue. He got his kiss and headed out of the room. "Good night, Mom, good night, Dad."

"Good night handsome," Anna called after him.

"Hey, what about me. Do I look like chop liver?" George retorted.

"Don't be jealous dear."

"You do see me standing here? Geesh, flirting with the enemy." George started to saunter out of the room, but quickly exited when he heard Wildwing and Nosedive laughing upstairs. "Bed time little men!"

"We want to play!"

"No, bed!"

Anna shook her head and finished making the lunches. She wanted to speak more with George about Dive's peculiar request, but there was not enough time.


	7. Chapter 7

***

Nosedive was given his lunch box and two dollars for his friend's' lunch. Dive really didn't care all that much about lunch today; all he cared about was getting to school and playing with the girls. The other boys didn't tease him about playing with the girls. They actually joined in on the fun. Now Nosedive didn't play with the girls because he was trying to be different, he only played with them for one reason, Rita. She was turning out to be a good friend, dare I say best friend. Whatever she was, she was someone he definitely didn't want hating him, considering that Josh WAS her older brother. Dive worshiped Wing. He thought that his older brother could take anyone on, but after meeting Josh he began to doubt that Wing could take the kid.

As the day wore on Dive forgot about Josh's threat. He was having too much fun to be concerned with an empty threat'. Lunchtime quickly rolled around, thankfully. Dive couldn't wait to munch on his special' sandwich that his mother had prepared for him. She had also packed a special treat for his friend'. Dive planned on giving that to Rita instead since she had shared her lunch with him the day before.

Rita's mother had once again given Rita money to buy lunch today, as was her custom. She hated packing lunches for her seven children. Besides her youngest son, who was only an infant, took up more of her time then anything else. Her mother helped out around the house and with her many other children as much as was possible.

Dive didn't want to sit by himself waiting for Rita to bring in her lunch, so he waited with her in the hot lunch line. Rita looked around the hall nervously. She remembered Josh's threat, but by now, Dive had forgotten about the threat. 

"So, Wing wanted to make me laugh and. Rita stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Looking like that. You're giving me the heby geebies."

"What if I don't stop?"

"Then you're going to keep looking stupid."

"I don't look stupid."

"Yes you do. My Mamma would say that you pairoid."

"What's that?"

Nosedive shrugged. "I don't know, but Mamma is always telling Daddy that he is when he looks at the TV during dinner. Mamma makes him turn it off when we are eating, but he tries to look anyway when Mamma's not lookin'. I don't know why he does when the TV is off."

"I like your family. They sound nice."

"Your Grandmamma is nice."

"I know, but I like your family better. I wish my family were like yours. I hate my brothers."

As the conversation progressed, so did the line up the narrow hallway. As they moved up they stopped in front of a dark hallway that led to the janitors closet. The pair never saw the foreseen attack until two groping hands flew out at Dive's neck. Rita knocked Dive out of the way, sending him to the floor and his lunch went spilling across the hall floor.

"Where's my money, girly boy?"  


"Leave him alone, Josh!"

Josh pushed Rita against the stone wall, "stay out of this Rita! Where's my money runt?"

Nosedive, laid on the floor, fumbled through his pockets looking for the money.

"Come on I haven't got all day!" Josh said getting irritated.

Dive found the money and began to tug it out of his pocket. Josh, loosing his patients with the blond yanked him to his feet and slapped him upside the head. "Come on blondy, where's my money!" Dive pulled his hand out his pocket. The money within his trembling fist he held out his hand and placed the wad of cash in Josh's extended hand. "Finally! One. Two. Two? Two! That's it? Two dollars! I told you I wanted four! Can't you count?"

"Yes."

"No you can't you stupid little"  
  
"Josh!"

"I said get lost Rita. I told you girly boy that I wanted four not two. Four Dollars!" Nosedive shrank away from the verbal assault. "What's wrong with you! Why didn't you bring me my money?"

"I brought you"  
  
"Two dollars, not four! Your two dollars short, just like you are short in height, brains and nerves. I should beat some sense into you numbskull." Josh shoved the money into his pocket before grabbing Nosedive's shoulder and slugging him in the mid section. As he slugged him he counted out loud. "One, two, three, four. Bring me four dollars tomorrow or ELSE!"

"Stop it, Josh!"

"And as for you," Josh spun to face Rita, pointing his index finger in her face. "If you say anything to Mom or Grandma, I'm going to not only make you suffer, but your little boyfriend here will not be seeing you for a VERY long time. Do we understand each other?"

Rita nodded, terrified by her brother. Josh dropped Nosedive to the floor and he assumed the fetal position. Josh stepped over his trembling body to retrieve Dive's scattered lunch. "Mmm cupcakes."

As soon as Josh was out of sight, Rita ran to Nosedive's aid. "Nosedive, are you okay?"

"My tummy hurts." Dive looked up at his friend and tried not to cry. Dive looked over at his squashed lunch and found that his cupcakes had been stolen, again. "He took my cupcakes!"

Rita placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "At least he didn't kill you."

"But my cupcakes."

Rita was surprised that Dive was not too terribly hurt. At least he could complain about the cupcakes. She had thought that Josh had inflicted considerable damage on Dive's young frame, since every blow resounded through his body. She even thought that one of the blows had caused something to crack and break. As she contemplated this Dive salvaged his ransacked lunch. He may have lost his cupcakes, but at least today he didn't go hungry. His jelly bean, olive, banana, chocolate, strawberry jam and peanut butter sandwich had never better. (Ha I'd like to see Josh try to eat that with a side dish of anchovies, avocados and halepino peppers!)

***

Nosedive was relieved to go home. Unfortunately, Wildwing and Canard got into another fight and Mrs. Thunderbeak had sent Wing and Dive home early. So early in fact that they had to wait outside their home in the cold till their parents arrived home an hour later.

"I want you boys to go upstairs and take a warm shower to get warmed up. I'm going to prepare dinner," their mother instructed.

"Sure Mom," Wing said.

"I don't wanna shower!"

"Nosedive, you need one,"  
  
"But I don't wanna, Mamma."

"Nosedive, please stop this."

"No shower!" Dive said obstinately, folding his arms across his chest in defiance.

"Nosedive Jamie Flashblade, you are getting a bath and that is final!"

Nosedive fell to the ground kicking and screaming his protests. He refused to follow Wing and take his shower. Wildwing didn't stick around to watch the protest; he went up and did what he was told, as his mother wrestled in the family room with Dive. George Flashblade walked into the house and found Anna on top of Dive, restraining his futile efforts to escape.

"What's going on?" George laughed.

"He won't take a shower."

"No bath!"

"No bath, no dinner," Anna threatened.

"NO!" Dive wailed. "Me hungry. Don't make me starve, Mamma!"

"Don't worry, Anna. I'll take care of this little man. You go ahead and go get dinner ready. Come on, Ace, we have to go take a bath."

"No Bath! No Bath!"

"Yes bath, with lots of bubbles and your rubber ducky."

"BUBBLES!"

George took Dive by the hand and walked him upstairs. Wildwing was coming out of the bathroom, washed and refreshed. "Hi, Dad."

"Hey there, Sport. Ready for dinner?"

"Yup."

"Why don't you go help your mom in the kitchen. I'm sure she could use another pair of hands."  
  
"Daddy, I want bubbles," Dive tugged on his father's sleeve.

"Yes, Sport. Bubbles."

Wildwing smiled at his brother, ruffled his hair and headed downstairs. Dive straightened his hair before bounding into the bathroom. His father was on his knees preparing the bath. He didn't want the water to be too hot or too cold. George poured a few bubbles into the bath as Dive stripped his clothes. "Okay, Ace, bath time."

"More bubbles, Daddy!"

"There are enough bubbles, Nosedive."

"More bubbles!'

George added some more bubble bath, "fine look, more bubbles."

"Yippee!" Dive exclaimed throwing his arms up into the air, victoriously. George lifted Dive and placed him in the tub. Nosedive immediately dove into the water, splashing his father. As George scrubbed Dive from head to toe, Dive splashed around the bath happily. The rubber ducky bobbed up and down amongst the floating suds and the three men in the tub had to abandon their sea weary craft from the typhoon named Nosedive. Once the men were safe in the raging sea, Dive used their tub as a hat as he played with his toy boat. 

"Dinner!" Anna called from down stairs.

"Okay, Ace, it's time to rinse off."  


"No, bubbles," Nosedive stood up and lifted a hand full of suds and placed them on top of his head before dancing around the bathtub.

"Come on, Ace. It's time to eat."

"No, bubbles," Dive bent over and lifted another hand full of suds and placed them on his father's head.

"Thank you."

Dive laughed at his father and began to dance around some more. Both, unaware of Anna's presence in the doorway, were surprised when the camera SNAP! Dive and George turned to the doorway, astonished by the intrusion. SNAP!  


"Anna!"  


"Mamma!"

"Look, it's my suds men," she laughed. "Come on sweetie, time to get dried off."

"Okay Mamma," Dive climbed over the tubs edge and ran over to her. Anna held open a towel in which she folded around his sopping wet body. Anna proceeded to dry Dive off as George sat watching. 

"Are you squeaky clean?"

"Squeak, squeak."

"What about here?" Anna asked rubbing behind Dive's ear.

"Squeak."

"Are you sure?"

"Squeak, squeak, squeak."

George laughed at the pair. Their traditional after bath ritual was humorous as well as touching. 

"Daddy, no laugh," Dive stomped his foot.

"What's that," George continued to laugh, pointing at Dive's chest. Dive looked down in time to come in contact with his father's finger as he lifted it up. "Made you look."

"Daddy," Dive laughed.

"What is this?" his mother asked pulling the towel aside looking at his chest.

"Mamma," Dive laughed, not wanting to fall for the same trick.

George leaned closer and opened the towel up further. As he moved the towel away more of the bruise on Dive's chest and abdomen was revealed. The shear size of the mark was astonishing. How did Dive ever get a bruise that size?

"Go get dressed, Baby," George tried to keep his voice in the same jovial tone he had been using seconds earlier.

"Okay, Daddy," Dive dropped the towel wrapped around him and ran out of the room. His bear bottom being the last thing his parents saw as he ran to get dressed.

"What was that?" Anna asked when she was sure Dive was out of earshot.

"A bruise, I think. Maybe we need to have a little discussion with Wildwing."  


"What about me?" Wing leaned his head around the corner of the bathroom door. He had been passing by when he heard his father say his name.

"Why did you hit your brother?"  


Wing frowned. "I didn't."

"Just like you didn't hit Canard."  


"Canard deserved it! And I didn't hit Dive!"

"No excuses Wildwing, you know better then to hit Nosedive. He's smaller and younger then you. He has no way to defend himself against you. You are suppose to protect him not hurt him."

"But I didn't."

George glared at Wing and pointed his finger down the hall. Wing took the cue and went to his room with his head hung. He was going to be punished for something he hadn't done. George marched behind Wing, determined to make his punishment meaningful.

"I'm sorry for having to do this to you Wildwing, but you are grounded. You are not getting dinner tonight and no hockey for a week."

"But, Dad"

"Wildwing!"

"Yes sir," Wing whispered, backing away.

Anna shook her head in dismay. She didn't like what had just transpired, but she had agreed with her husband that the next time Wing acted out. George took his wife by her arm and led her downstairs. 

Wing stayed in his room for the rest of the night. He spent the night doing his homework and crying. How could Dive have told a lie that he had hurt him? The next morning Wing was awoken by a very cheerful Dive. Wing's seriously empty stomach reminded him of Dive's lie and his punishment. He was NOT in the mood to smile back. Instead he wanted to kill Dive for lying. But if he did then the punishment would have been worse, much worse. So instead of killing him, Wing pulled Dive into a bear hug and gave him a mighty squeeze.

"Ahhh, Mamma!"

George and Anna came running at Dive's cry for help. They half expected to find him crying, not laughing in his brother's arms.

"Mamma, tell Wingy let go."

"Not until you let go first."

"No, you."

"You."  


"You."

"Boys, that's enough," George smiled.

"Okay," the pair tried to sound disappointed as they released each other. They crawled off the bed on opposite ends and walked up to their parents. Dive exited the room first and Anna followed him down the hall. George stopped Wing by putting his arm across his path. "I hope you're not mad at me, Sport."

"I'm not, Dad, but I didn't hurt Dive. I would never hurt him no matter how much he gets on my nerves. He's my little brother."

"I'm glad to hear that." There was a long dramatic, awkward pause that seemed to last forever. "I'm taking you off restrictions. You can play hockey."

Wing smiled his reply, but he was still hurt that his father would think so little of him. Wildwing left the room, leaving his father alone in the room. George stood in the silent room and looked around the room. A picture of the brothers sat on the nightstand next to the head of Wildwing's bed. Maybe he had been wrong,


	8. Chapter 8

***

By now Dive was use to the school routine. Get up early, get dressed, go to school, play with Rita, get beaten up, go home, go to bed, and start all over the next day. So far Nosedive was at step four- play with Rita. Today Mrs. Duckers had introduced the children to play dough. Dive, Rita and the other children were having fun making worms, dough men, spaghetti, balls, and a various other objects. Mrs. Duckers had her hands full. If one child wasn't trying to eat their creation, another was trying to shove it up their nose or down another child's pants. 

Nosedive, on the other hand, had made Rita a crown fit for a queen. Rita in turn made herself a necklace and rings. After she was fit for a night at the royal ball, the pair made Dive a scepter and a crown fit for a king. Nosedive was having a lot of fun with the new material and he could have played all day. The only problem was Mrs. Duckers had just spoken the two words he was dreading- "lunch time".

As was the same as every other day, the kindergartners were marched single file to the lunchroom. Today, since it was a beautiful day, lunch was held outside. Rita bought her lunch and went to find Nosedive, but he wasn't at the tables. She looked under the table and around the garbage cans, but he couldn't be found. She asked several kids, none had seen where the blond boy had gone. Rita set her lunch down and looked across the empty playground. She found Dive sitting on the swings kicking tanbark with his toes.

"Nosedive, what are you doing?"

"Hiding."

"Hiding from who?"

"Your brother."  


"Oh Don't worry, Dive, the big kids won't let him hurt you today."  


"But what if he does. My tummy still hurts." Nosedive lifted up his shirt to show Rita the bruise on his chest. She gasped in horror. "See."

"Did you tell?"

"No."  


"Why not?"

"Because."

"There you are!"

Rita and Dive jumped at the familiar, threatening voice. They turned simultaneously toward one another then over their shoulder. Josh towered over the pair with two other mean looking kids by his sides.

"Leave us alone, Josh!"

"Shut up, runt. Where's my money kid?"

"What money?" Dive asked, standing up and backing away.

"I told you to bring me some more money."

"No, you"

"Where IS IT!"  


"I don't have it."

"Give me your lunch," Josh demanded.

"No."

"I said"

"I heard what you said doofus, and I said NO!" Dive said standing up to Josh.

Josh narrowed his eyes at the young duckling. "Get him," Josh ordered, without blinking an eye. Dive's eyes widened as the two other boys stepped forward and reached for him. He instinctively ran away. The tan bark slowed him down and tripped him up. The boys caught him with ease and drug him back to where Josh stood going through Dive's lunch.

"Junk nasty you eat this stuff? ah, yes my cupcake."  


"Leave me alone," Dive struggled to free himself.

"You heard him," Rita threatened.

"Shut up Rita," Josh pushed Rita to the ground.

"I'm telling."

Josh lashed out, grabbing Rita by her upper arms and shook her violently. "You are going to keep your big beak shut! And if you ARE stupid enough to open it, I'll make sure that your little boyfriend here will never see the light of another day."

Rita swallowed hard and rubbed her hurt arms. She didn't know what else to do but to keep quiet. When Josh made a threat, he generally kept it. She watched as Josh had his two friends drag Nosedive over to the monkey bars.

"Let me go," Nosedive demanded, struggling to free himself from the older boys grips. The more he struggled the tighter they latched down on his arms. The man handling continued despite his futile protests and cries for help. As the time seemed to drag on the more scared Dive got. Where was Wildwing when he needed him?

Josh studied the monkey bars as he contemplated what he wanted to do with his captive. "Ryan, get down," he ordered still looking at the playground equipment. Ryan did as he was told and got to his hands and knees under the bars while the other boy held Nosedive. Josh gave him a hand signal and the boy placed Nosedive on Ryan's back before he too got on his hands and knees next to Ryan. Josh stood on his back and proceeded to order Dive, "Put your hands up."

"I don't want to."  
  
"Do it, shrimp or else."

Nosedive reluctantly held his hands up in a surrender position. "Higher!" Dive lifted his arms a little higher. "More!" Again he raised them. "All the way STUPID!" Nosedive took too long to stretch out his arms, so Josh grabbed his arms and tied them together. "There! Now grab the bar,"

"Why?"  


"Because I said so," Josh growled forcing his face into Nosedive's.

"Okay." Dive reached up and grabbed the bar. Josh smiled at the scene; he was yet again going to get away with the torture of little kids. He tied the rope that was tied to Dive's wrists to the bar and got off his organic stool. The other two boys got up and marveled at Josh's handy work.

"Man, Josh, this is great."  


"Yeah, Dude, you sure do have a talent for torture."

"I know, I'm a genius."

"Let me down!" Nosedive demanded, dangling from the bar he was tied to.

Josh thought about the request. "No." He laughed maniacally as he walked away. Before he was too far away he spun around and remarked, "I wouldn't let go if I were you. Your hands might pop off."

Rita watched with horror by the swings. She couldn't do anything to stop Josh. When he finally left she ran to help Dive.

"Help me, Rita."  


"How?"  


"Get my brother."  


"But the big kids are not at lunch yet."  


"Please Rita, I can't hold on."

"I got you." Rita ran up to Dive and wrapped her arms around his legs in an attempt to hold him up.

***

A crowd began to gather around the two kindergartners. The sight was something to behold. Everyone thought that they were playing a silly game. They had no idea how wrong they were. Dive clung to the bar for dear life for ten minutes praying the entire time for Wildwing to come and rescue him. Dive squeezed his eyes shut and tired not to cry. He just had to be strong!

***

Wildwing and his friends were glad to finally get out of class for lunch. This was the one time of the day that they could enjoy themselves. The fourth graders sat down at their table and began to converse as lunches were opened. Tuna fish sandwiches, carrot missiles, and milk were the choice for today in most lunch boxes. The gang', as they called themselves, tended to have the same thing to eat everyday. It had been a tradition they had been having since their first day of school. It originally had started out a fluke, but soon it was a regular thing, almost like a conspiracy among their mothers. The novelty of having something different was unheard of and they never tried to trade lunches anymore. 

Leila pulled her lunch out and looked around the playground. For some reason something felt wrong. There were not many kids playing. Instead they were gathered around the monkey bars. "I wonder what is going on over there?" 

"Probably some kid got a bloody nose or is being stupid," Canard remarked opening his lunch box and setting his milk on the table.

"Why don't we go check it out?" Randy asked, interested in the current event.

"What about lunch?"  


"Oh, Wildwing, lighten up and live a little. We can always eat later."

"Randy" Wing protest would have done nothing but lead to a drawn out discussion, so he caved. "Fine, let's go check it out."

The group of fourth graders headed toward the tanbark and the monkey bars. The crowd of kids was pressing in tightly, refusing the older students passage. When they were unable to get a good view, they decided to go eat their lunches. As they started to walk away, a child cried out in pain.

"That sounded like"

"NOSEDIVE!" Wildwing finished Canard's sentence.

"Wing help!"

Wildwing pushed his way through the amassed children and found Nosedive clinging to the bars. The sight was amusing to behold. Dive on the bars, stretched out, with Rita hugging Dive's legs.

"Dive, what are you doing?"  


"Wing, help."

"Come here."  


"Help."

"Let go, Dive."  


"I can't."

"Sure you can," Wing half laughed. He thought it was Dive's traditional game of come catch me'.

"Help! Wing, I'm slipping."  


"Let go then."

Dive's sweaty fingers were loosing their grip as the brothers spoke. Dive whimpered and looked up at his fingers. His arms were getting tired and he could barely hold on. "Wing."

"Dive, stop goofing around." Wing turned to leave, embarrassed that Dive had called so much attention to himself and because his friends were all snickering at the blond.

Dive's fingers slipped from the bars. His body, with the help of gravity, fell, but his bonds held him in mid air. Dive cried out in pain as he tired to grab the bar again, but he couldn't reach it. Wing spun around and saw Dive's fingers twitching in the air, just millimeters from the bar. "DIVE!" Wing rushed forth and grabbed Dive's legs. He held him up in an attempt to help Dive reach the bars.

"Wing help," Dive managed to squeak.

"Grab the bar!"

"I can't hurts."

"Grab it, Dive."  


"Move, Wing," Canard ordered, reaching around to take Dive's legs.

"No! Don't touch him, Canard."

Canard frowned and pushed Wing out of the way. Dive's body fell again, and again the ropes prevented his plummet. With Wing on the ground Canard grabbed Dive's legs and lifted him onto his shoulder. "Go get the yard duty, Wing."  
  
"Let him go!" Wing rushed his so called best friend'.

"I can hold him up higher, go get the yard duty."

"No! Let him go!" Wildwing was able to force Canard away and he resumed his position under Dive. Dive cried out in pain again, but Wildwing couldn't hold him up any higher.

"Randy, give me a hand," Canard spoke calmly and quickly. Randy was trying to comfort Rita as she stood crying watching the older boys fight. He gave her a quick pat on her back and went to help Canard. Randy got down on all fours to provide Canard with a stool, so he could untie Dive's hands. "Hold on squirt, we'll get you down," Canard assured the tiny captive.

"Please Canard," Dive sobbed. "It hurts."

Canard wrestled with the bonds, but they were too tight and he couldn't get his fingers in a viable position to loosen them. But that didn't stop him from trying. He had to get Dive free!

Dive began to kick wildly in Wildwing's arms. The more Canard pulled and pried at the ropes the more they would dig into his skin and hurt his delicate writs. "Please, Canard."

"I'm trying, just hold on."

"No, it hurts. Stop."

"I have to try, Dive."

"Wing, make him stop."  
  
Wildwing tired to push Canard off Randy's back, but when he moved Dive cried out in pain and he stopped. Instead he decided to yell at him.

"Don't start, Wing!" Canard barked before Wing could utter his insult. "If I don't try he'll be stuck up here forever!"

"Their coming," Leila panted.

"Who?" Wing asked.

"The yard duty and the janitor."

"Good thinking, Leila," Canard commended her.

"Someone had to, you two sure weren't helping by fighting. Hold on Dive we're going to get you down."

"Hurry."

The janitor approached the scene calmly. He took one look at the stranded Nosedive and immediately went to work. He had the yard duty take over for Wildwing as he set up his ladder next to the bars. Dive cringed at the sight of him. He was a huge duck with a scar across his cheek, a large jaw, and massive arms and hands. His dark hair and eyes only added to the menacing look to make him seem bigger and meaner. He looked like the kind of guy that would be a bouncer for the local nightclub, and as a matter of fact he was. On weekends he worked at the toughest place in town, and on weekdays he was the janitor for the school. The children would joke around saying that they would hate to meet him in a dark alley on the wrong part of town. In truth, if you were stuck on the wrong side of town and were drug into a dark alley you would have wanted him there. He was your best protection from anything out there.

The janitor had served in the marines when he was younger, that was where he had earned his many scars. But the military wasn't for him. He was strong and built like a tank, but his heart was too soft. His rough exterior did not foretell the gentleperson he was within. His deep, rough voice only spoke gentle words and only those who knew him well knew what a romantic he was. He composed poetry and love songs in his spare time as well as raising his three girls and two boys.

Dive shivered as he watched the janitors callused hands moved towards him. As he spoke gentle words in a lyrical manner to Dive his hands worked gracefully and lovingly. His tenderness calmed Dive, though Wing stood terrified on the ground looking up. He couldn't believe that Dive let the janitor stoke his tear stained face and comb his fingers through his hair. "It's all right little fella. We'll get you down quicker then anyone can score a short handed goal." Dive giggled at the analogy. 

With Dive calm, the janitor went straight to work. He could tell that the rope was cutting off Dive's circulation, so he immediately used the hedge clippers on the rope. The sudden release in tension, and in his weakened state, Dive fell backwards.

"NOSEDIVE!" Wing exclaimed at Dive's plummeting torso.

The janitor foresaw the initial outcome and had placed his hand behind Dive's back, catching his limp torso. The yard duty, from below, dropped Dive's body into her arms and waited for the janitor to climb off the ladder. He inspected Dive for injuries. His wrists were of minor concern since he had fallen unconscious. As the janitor dispersed the crowd of children, the yard duty carried Dive off to the nurses office. Wing clambered after her desperately calling Dive's name in an attempt to revive his baby brother. 

The nurse tried with all her might to send Wing away, but there was no budging him from his perch on the chair next to Dive's bed. The school's secretary immediately contacted their father and informed him of the circumstances and Dive's current condition. George Flashblade did not hesitate to drop everything to be there for his son. On his way out of his office he called his wife.


	9. Chapter 9

***

Anna Flashblade sat at her desk and her supervisor was showing her how to use a computer program. Her secretary walked into the room and cleared her throat. "Excuse me, Anna, but there is a call for you on line one."

"Can you please take a message?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Anna returned to the demonstration of the new computer program displaying the latest project the company was working on. She heard the door close behind the secretary, but she returned a minute later.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but he said it was an emergency."

"Excuse me, Denis, this should only take a minute."

"That's all right, Anna, take your time."

Anna rose from behind her desk and took the call in the other room, away from prying ears. "Hello oh hello dearis something wrong? oh no I'll try yes all right dear. I love you too."

"Is something wrong, Anna?" Denis asked walking up behind her. The color in her face had drained away and her hands were shaking. 

Anna hung the phone up and slowly turned to face her employer. Fear shown in her eyes.

"Anna, what's wrong?"

"That was my husband, George."

"Anna, sit down," Denis helped Anna to her chair and directed the secretary to fetch her glass of water.

"That was George, my husband, he said that there was an accident."

"Is he hurt?"  


"The school called. My baby was hurt."  


"What?"  


"He was hung."  
  
"WHAT!?"

"George said not to worry. He went to the school."

"Anna, what are you saying?"  


"I think she means that her son was hurt at school, sir," the secretary said, handing the glass of water to Anna. Anna nodded and took a sip. 

"The school called George and said that Nosedive was tied to the bars. He passed out."

"Anna go home."

Anna, still mystified by the news stared off into space, unable to comprehend what was going on around her. She continued to speak in a distant voice. "George went to get him. He'll be fine now. George said not to worry and that he'll call when he gets home."

"Anna, go home," Denise reiterated, his tone harsh, almost threatening.

"George said," Anna said in a monotone computer instructed voice.

"To hell what he said, Your son needs you. Come on I'll take you." Denise pulled Anna to her feet, waking her from her trance. "But what about my car?"

***

George ran into the glass door of the school's office as he rushed to open it. The front desk was vacant and the office seemed very still. George looked around feverishly; hoping someone was nearby and had only stepped out to use the restroom. "Hello, is anyone here? Hello?"

Wildwing sat watching Dive breath slowly in his slumber. He had been that way since they had brought him here hours earlier. A sound caught his attention in the hall. It was the banging of the main doors. Then he heard his father's voice. He was panicked. Wing took another look at the slumbering Nosedive, before standing up to go to the open door of the nurses office. He watched Dive as he walked to the door. He made sure Dive was safe before he stepped out into the hall.

George had lost patients for the stillness. He was ringing the bell on the counter feverishly. 

"Dad."

George turned and found Wildwing standing half in the hall and half in another room. He was holding onto the doorframe leaning outward. "Wildwing!"

"Dad, Dive's hurt."

George rushed up to Wing and gave him a tight squeeze. "I know, Sport."

"He's in here," Wing pointed into the room. "He's sleeping."  


"Good."

Wing led the way into the room and to Dive's bedside. Wing waited at the foot of the bed and watched his father. George fumbled to take off his jacket and set it in front of Wildwing, who took a sleeve in his hands and fumbled his fingers around the edges. George sank slowly to his injured son's side, too scared to breathe. Dive slumbered on peacefully. George smiled at his sweet angelic face and kissed his forehead. As he inspected his small frame he overlooked the gauze bandaging Dive's small wrists. George looked back to Wing and gave him a hopeful smile, but Wing wasn't so sure.

"Excuse me, but what do you think your doing in here?" 

George jumped at the sound of the nurses voice. He stood up, turning to address her question. He stopped to give her a quick visual inspection. She was of medium height with tawny brown hair. She wore violet cotton scrub pants and a white scrub top with violet, yellow and pink hearts. Her name badge was clasped over the left pocket of her top and an angel pin pierced the lapel on her right side.

"I'm George Flashblade, Nosedive's father. I was notified that there was an accident this afternoon concerning him."

"We've been waiting for you. There is no need to worry he will be fine. He is a little shaken up, but fine none the less."

"Dad," Wildwing tugged at his fathers sleeve. "He made me promise to wake him when you got here. He wants you."

"He was asking for you when he woke briefly," The nurse informed.

"Do you want me to wake him?" Wildwing asked.

"No, Sport, let him sleep."

"We had a doctor from the local hospital come and examine him. He said that he is to have plenty of rest and love. He will be fine."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I was not here when the incident took place."  


George turned, looking to Wildwing for an explanation. Wing hung his head and looked away.

"Wildwing?" George knelt in front of Wing and placed his hand on his shoulder. Wing stepped back and shook his head no. "Wildwing, it is all right. Tell me what happened. I will not be mad if you hurt him." Wildwing shook his head again and wiped away a tear. "Oh Wildwing, sweetheart," George cooed, trying to pull Wing into an embrace.

"It's my fault Dad, I didn't protect him. I couldn't stop it."

"Wildwing what happened?"  


"Someone, I don't know who, tied Dive up."

"Who did this? And what did they tie Dive up to?"

Wildwing shrugged. "The bars. I don't know. I didn't see them do it. They threatened Rita, Randy's little sister, not to tell. She's too scared to tell. Dad I'm sorry I couldn't save him. I couldn't get him down."

"Wildwing this is not your fault," George said lifting Wing's chin up so their eyes met. "You did what you were suppose to do. You didn't abandon your brother. Don't worry, Sport, everything is going to be okay."

"But I didn't"

"Wildwing, you did all that you could, so stop crying. You can't protect Dive at all times of the day. He has to learn to fend for himself. All you need to do now is stand by his side and let him know that you'll always be there for him. Now that's it, dry those tears. Why don't you stay here with him while I go take care of some business."

As Wildwing composed himself, George filled out the forms that were required for their release from school. He returned to find Wildwing ready to go and packing up his and Dive's things. "Ready, Sport?"

Wing nodded. George lifted Dive into his arms and carried him out to the car. Wing followed behind carrying the backpacks, jackets and lunch boxes. Wing listened to the children's tape contently on the ride home. 

"Daddy?" Dive woke groggy.

"I'm right here, Nosedive," George spoke, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

"You can have my lunch, Dive," Wing said, opening his lunch box.

"Tuna?" Dive asked.

Wing nodded.

"Mommy's?"

Wing nodded again.

"I like Mommy's tuna."

Wing smiled and handed half of the sandwich to his brother. George watched the rearview mirror at his sons. Wing sat making faces and telling jokes just to make Dive smiled. It helped to drive the scary thoughts away, for Dive was still laughing when the car pulling into the driveway. Wing unbuckled himself and then Dive. George opened the car door and Wing hopped out. Dive waited for his father to pick him up and he wrapped his arms around his fathers neck. George carried Dive into the house and set him onto the couch. Wing placed the backpacks on the floor and smiled at Dive, who immediately jumped up and started to run around the house.

"What are you doing?" George laughed. 

"I'm an airplane."

"Oh really?"

"Uh- huh." Dive nodded.

"In that case, you will need fuel for your flight. Wing watch your brother, I'm going to make you boys some snacks." George returned from the kitchen with a plate full of healthy goodies to find Wing and Dive rolling on the floor tickling one another. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing." They replied, releasing one another and trying to look innocent.

"Is that so? I think it's time for a nap."

"I already had one," Dive smiled.

"Then in that case you need another one. Up to bed both of you."

"But Dad," Wing protested.

George raised an inquisitive eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest. Wing's protest ceased as he helped Dive to his feet and raced Dive upstairs. George put the snacks in the refrigerator and went to check on the boys. No doubt they would not be in bed, but playing quietly instead. As he figured, he was right. Wing and Dive had their action figures out and they were setting up for a war. "Bed?"  


"DO we have to?"  


"Nap. Now."

Wing put the toys away and climbed into bed with Dive. The two cuddled and tried to make themselves comfortable. George watched them from the doorway. Wing would look up ever so often in hope that his father would leave, but he did not move from his visual. Then Wing remembered what the nurse said. Dive needed all the rest he could get, so he gave up and rested his head on the pillow.

As George watched the boys he heard the door open and he saw his wife and her boss walk into the entryway. "Denis, I told you that you didn't have to."

"Anna, please."

George left his post and headed downstairs. "Anna, what are you doing home? I told you that I'd call when I"  
  
"George, is he" Anna began to ask, but she was cut off as he hugged her.

"He's fine. The boys are both asleep."

"Both? You brought Wildwing home too?"

"He wouldn't leave Dive's side. He has been blaming himself all day for this."

"I wish he wouldn't do that."

"If you want to go up and see them you can."

Anna took off her coat and placed it on the banister as she climbed the stairs. She left George with Denis to introduce himself. She slowed her pace as she neared Nosedive's room. She found both boys in bed together, hugging. She smiled warmly, holding her hands up to her beak in an attempt to keep her sighs quiet. They looked so calm and peaceful. The scene was definitely a Kodak moment that touched her heart. Too bad she didn't have her camera, but then again the flash would have waken the slumbering children. Anna bent over and gave each boy a kiss on the forehead and tucked them in under the blankets. She turned to go, but was stopped when Wing spoke softly. "Hi, Mom."

Anna turned and found Wing looking over the sheets at her. "Your suppose to be asleep young man," Anna laughed.

Wing yawned, "Can't. Not tired."

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you when it's time for dinner."

"Can we have spaghetti?"

"I'll think about it, go to bed."

"With garlic bread?"

"I'll ask your father. Go back to sleep before you wake your brother."

"Okay." Wing laid his head back onto the pillow and closed his eyes. As an after thought he pulled Nosedive closer before falling to sleep.

Anna left the room and headed back to the two mallards downstairs. In her absence they had made themselves comfortable on the couch and recliner. They were talking sports and sipping some ice tea. "What are you two up to?" Anna asked ascending the bottom stairs.

"We were discussing politics, religion, quantum foam, and riddles that boggle our minds," George said with a straight face.

"And those would be?" Anna asked with a raised eyebrow, unimpressed with his coyness.

"Why, things like why is the sky blue, how much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck would chuck wood, and my favorite, how are you going to get to work on Monday without the car?" George laughed.

"Stop it George, it's not funny." Anna scolded folding her arms tightly across her chest.

"Asleep?" Denis asked.

"Like angels," Anna smiled, turning her attention back to her employer.

"Well in that case, I should be going. Don't worry, Anna take the rest of the day off and I'll pick you up on Monday morning. Let me know if I can do anything for you." Denis turned to George "Do they know who did this?"  


"No, Wing said that a little girl by the name of Rita does, but she's too scared to talk."

"Extortion!" Denis spat. "I hope that kid gets prosecuted for this."

"It wouldn't do any good. All it would do is send him to juvenile hall to learn how to commit more crime, no doubt murder and the like."

"He's already headed in that direction. I say that what happened today was a direct attempt on your sons life."

"The school will deal with him."

"They had better. The kid needs professional help!"  


"Yes, Denis, he does, but not that kind. He needs love and understanding."

"And a swift kick in the pants," George muttered under his breath, which earned him a sharp look from Anna.

"The boy must be having a harsh family life if he resorts to violence to communicate. Thank you again Denis and I'll see you Monday."

"See you then, and you had better be ready. I don't wait for slow pokes. I'll be here at six thirty sharp." Denis winked at Anna and headed out the door. George shrugged the gesture off, knowing full well that Denis understood him as a jealous husband. Anna stared at his indifferent face for a few minutes before busting into a fit of laughter.

"What?"

"If I was having an affair you wouldn't know the difference," she teased.

"Yeah, and if you were, he wouldn't know what hit him."

"Then in that case I will never have to test your reflexes."


	10. Chapter 10

***

Wildwing awoke two hours later and headed downstairs to watch cartoons. His mother was in the kitchen baking chocolate chip cookies for Nosedive, and she was having a hell of a time keeping both Wildwing and his father out of the goodies.

"Stop that George, Wing, these are for Nosedive."

"But, Mom, I'm hungry," Wing whined.

"Yeah, Anna. It's not fair to hog all the good stuff for only one of us. Don't you love us too?" George gave her a pathetic face as he pulled Wildwing to his hip.

"Oh you two"  


"Mamma?" 

It was Nosedive. The three left the kitchen and found Nosedive standing at the top of the stairs rubbing the sleep from his eyes and holding the corner of his baby security blanket. He hadn't been using the protective device for what seemed years. Upon the sight of his mother Nosedive exclaimed Mamma and jumped onto the banister, sliding down the rail.

"NOSEDIVE!" Anna panicked. "NO!"

But it was too late; Dive was already halfway down the railing, laughing as he flew at top speeds. Wing dropped his cookie and watched, horror stricken as Dive flew off the end of the banister and through the air. He landed safely in his fathers arms a few feet away. Dive quickly wiggled free and ran to his mother. "Mamma!"

Anna scooped him into her arms and smothered him with kisses. Dive pushed her face away, preventing the gushy storm the best he could. "Don't you ever do that again!" Anna scolded, releasing him.

"I love you, Mamma."

"And I love you too. Don't do that again."

"Okay. WING!" Dive ran from his mother to his brother. He threw his arms wide, preparing for an embrace, but he stopped short at the sight of the cookie Wing had picked up and was looking at. "Cookies!"

"Do you want a cookie Dive?" Wing asked.

Dive nodded feverishly and Wing handed him the cookie that he had dropped on the floor. George stepped up to his wife and placed his arm around her shoulders. "How come he was happy to see everyone but me?"

Anna smiled and walked over to her sons. "Why don't you boys watch some TV with your father?" Dive looked greedily at his cookie as Wing headed over to the couch. Anna steered Dive after Wing and whispered something in his ear. 

"Lookie, Mamma," Dive stopped and removed the bandages from his wrist. Anna cringed at the sight of his swollen purple wrist.

"Nosedive, put the bandage back on," George instructed.

"I got another one too, Mamma," Dive smiled up at her and began to untie his other bandage. George stooped down and refrained Dive from exposing the injury. George lifted Dive onto his shoulder and carried him to the couch, setting him next to Wildwing.

Wing turned on the television set and Dive immediately knew what that meant. Cartoons! And so he exclaimed bouncing in his seat. Wing calmed him by pulling him onto his lap. George watched the pair sitting happily on the couch before turning to his wife. Her face described her feelings about the situation. The two discussed the situation, and Anna's solution to the problem was one George disagreed with.

"Anna, you have got to be kidding me."

"George, this is not open for debate. I'll call work and give him my two weeks notice right now." Anna picked up the phone and began to dial. George came up behind her and removed the receiver from her fingers and hung it up. "Anna, think rationally."

"I am thinking rationally."

"No you are not."

"Dive hurt himself because he needs me. He's not seeing enough of me. I should be here for him when he comes home. Maybe when he is older I'll get another job."

"Anna, listen to what you're saying. You're talking about giving up something you have been wanting for a long time."

"Yes. It's either that or loose someone I love. I can't do that, George."

"Anna, Nosedive is not hurting himself to get attention."

"Then how do you explain his shyness, the money he asked for and now these bruises."

"Anna, how do you think Dive hurt himself? Trust me he couldn't tie himself to a monkey bar and pummel himself in the chest. Someone else did this to him. Besides, Wildwing said that some other kid did this. Dive is not acting out, so don't quit your job."

"But George he needs me here, not in an office."

"Your right. He does need you, but not this you. Stop blaming yourself. Now I know where Wildwing gets it from."

"Not funny, George."

The sound of Wildwing and Nosedive's laughter from their position on the couch cut through the eerie silence between their parents. The two smiled and shook their heads. "Look at us. Arguing over something we didn't do."

"Then you will keep your job?"

"I'll think about it."

***

The cartoon character slipped on a banana peel and landed on his backside. As he recovered from his spill another character dropped a ten-ton anvil on his head, crushing his head flat. The first character pulled his head out and he looked around, his head still flat like a pancake. Nosedive began to laugh as the cartoon character put his thumb in his mouth in an attempt to inflate his head.

"Wing?"

"Yeah, Dive?"  


"Can that really happen?" Dive asked pointing at the screen.

"Not in real life. That only happens in cartoons. No one can do that."

"Good. I don't want the fat kid to do that to me." Dive turned back to the cartoon show and settled deep into the couch. Wing sat watching his brother, confused by the remark. "Dive, who hurt you?"

Dive looked away and buried his head in a pillow. He mumbled something to the effect of he would hurt me if I tell. Wing was going to press the matter, but the doorbell rang needing his undivided attention. "I got it!" Wing called, jumping off the couch and running to the door. George walked into the room and settled into his recliner. On his way across the room he tickled Nosedive, who was still pretending to be an ostrich. Dive looked up and laughed at his father.

Wildwing unlocked the door and opened it a crack. After seeing whom it was he opened it a little further so he could stick his head outside. "What do you want?" he barked.

"Hi, Wing, can I come in?"  


"No. Go away, Thunderbeak!" Wing slammed the door on Canard's face and went back to the couch in a huff.

"Who was that, Sport?" George asked, opening up his paper.

"No one," Wing snorted and sat down, folding his arms.

George watched Wing doubtfully. Someone knocked at the door and Wing quickly shouted, "GO AWAY!" George knew the meaning behind the sudden temper flare and he went to answer the door. "Hello, Canard. What are you doing here?"

"He's going home," Wing called over his shoulder. Nosedive ignored the entire outburst.

"Why don't you come in, Canard. Would you like a cookie? Mrs. Flashblade just finished baking a few dozen."

"Thank you, Mr. Flashblade, I'd like that," Canard relied pulling off his jacket. George took his jacket and hung it up. As Canard crossed the room to the couch where Wing and Dive sat, George went to the kitchen to get the boys a snack of cookies and milk.

"Hey, Dive."  


"Hi, Canard," Dive replied, not taking his eyes off the cartoon show.

"Don't talk to him, Thunderbeak!"

"Why, Wing? Why can't he talk to me?" Dive asked turning to pose the question, but never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Because I said so."

"How are you, Dive?" Canard asked.

"I'm fine."

"Don't talk to him," Wing warned, balling his fist.

Canard ignored Wing's mediocre threat and climbed onto the couch on the other side of Dive.

"Go away," Wing said pushing Canard's shoulder away and pulling Dive closer.

"Stop it, Wing, Canard's not being mean."

"But he called you a girl and hasn't apologized yet."

"So."

"He needs to apologize."

George walked past, placing the tray of cookies and milk in front of the boys. "Here you three go."

Canard leaned forward and plucked a cookie from the tray. "I'm sorry, Wing, I'm sorry I called Dive a girl. I'm sorry I said he was a baby."  
  
"I'm not a baby!"

"I know, Dive. You're not. And you were very brave today."

"I know," Dive said with a cocky smile and a smug look on his face. "Hey wanna see something neat?"  


"Sure."  
  
"NO, DIVE!" Wing and his father said trying to stop Dive from removing his bandages. The pair was too late, because Dive proudly displayed his injuries to Canard, who winced. "Dive," he said. "That looks horrible."  


"Ah, it's nothing. You want to see my chest?"

Wildwing held the hem of his shirt down. "No, Dive, Canard doesn't need to see all your bruises."

"The big fat kid gave them to me. He hit me in lunch line and took my money."  
  
George sat astonished at how casually Dive now spoke about the weeks events. He decided that the way things were headed were not where he wanted them to go, so he tired to change it. "So, Canard, did Wildwing miss much this afternoon?"  


"Oh yeah, hey, Wing!"  
  
"What?" Wing asked tersely.

"You will never believe what happened at last recess."

"What?" Wing asked annoyed by the presence of his best friend'.

"We got, Josh!"

"Really?" Wing was amazed at the news. Nosedive cringed at the name.

"Yeah. He was bragging about how he hurt some little kid by tying him up to the monkey bars. I knew he was talking about Dive and I got really mad, so I challenged him to a fight. You know how he likes to fight, so he accepted. I was holding my own for a while, but he IS bigger then me. Well, like I was saying, he was beating me up."

"Cool, Canard."

"Thanks, Dive, anyway the entire fourth grade jumped him!"

"They what?"  


"They jumped him. You missed it, Wing! We jumped him and now he's at home crying to mommy." Canard smiled.

"Man I wish I was there. I owe him a good swift kick in the"   
  
George cleared his throat.

"Uh never mind."

"I love you, Wing," Dive hugged his older brother.

"I love you too, Dive."

George shook his head. "He loves everyone but me."  


"Daddy," Nosedive laughed. George smiled back and held his arms open. Dive slid off the couch and hopped into his fathers arms. The two rubbed their cheeks together and Dive settled into his lap to watch the cartoons on TV. He stopped and looked at his father with a serious look on his face. "When do I get to go to school again?"  


The three gathered in the room laughed and George gave Dive a noogie. 

"Your weird baby brother."

Dive gave his brother a confused look. "I'm not weird. Rita owes me a cupcake." Dive folded his arms across his chest as the others began to laugh again.

The End.

I hoped you liked. Like I said before I wrote this story AGES ago, but the computer ate the file after I first typed it up. This rendition is much better. Now I'm off. I have to research some stuff for my final masterpiece. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA!

Oh and one more thing, constructive criticism is most appreciated. I really think there is at least one thing I can improve on, but I don't know what it is.

Smile, Live, Laugh, Love and God Bless.

Alassë Elendil AKA Elfy AKA Jin AKA


End file.
